<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>- Evanescent - by Baek_it_up</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733724">- Evanescent -</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baek_it_up/pseuds/Baek_it_up'>Baek_it_up</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bartender - Freeform, Clubbing, Dream Boy, Dreaming, Family, Friendship, JohnDo, M/M, Mystery, Oral Sex, Resistance, Seduction, Slow Build, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, dotae, loving Johnny, workaholic doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baek_it_up/pseuds/Baek_it_up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a workaholic emotionally distant Doyoung meets the man of his dreams, quite literally. Will Doyoung learn to love or let him slip away just like that? </p><p>Well, that's for you to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I've written something this lengthy, but I had so much fun doing it during my time at home because of the pandemic. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. </p><p>Kudos and comments will be very appreciated. Now, my lovelies, please read on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he slowly came to his senses, he weaved his fingers through the damp grass that was softly prickling beneath him. The gentle breeze reminded him of spring as the smell of wildflowers and humidity hurried into his nose. Insensibly, the sunlight shone through his eyelids inquisitively and stung his eyes when he finally decided to draw his eyelids up. He looked around and found himself in the middle of the field surrounded by baby sheep who were happily chomping on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>Then he turned to his side to find someone lying next to him in serenity. The stranger’s flaxen hair spread beautifully across his fair skin that gleamed under the sunlight whilst his eyelashes fluttered like a bird’s wing as the wind blew. The stranger seemed to have noticed his curious stare when he turned his elegantly straight nose towards Doyoung. He was startled by the sudden movement when a gentle smile wiped across the stranger’s face as he sat up swiftly. Instinctively, a genuine smile was returned. Doyoung looked incredibly sweet and goofy as eight of his upper teeth and a bit of gum was showing.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung thought to himself, if he was a girl, he would be extremely flustered by his dazzlingly good looks. Little did he know; his ears were already blushing underneath his longish black hair. The stranger had a firm look in his eyes like he knew exactly who Doyoung was, although he didn’t have a clue himself.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung looked up into the clear blue sky and began to sing in a language he had never heard of before and the melody was magically captivating with a lilt of folk music. The stranger stood up and walked a few steps ahead without breaking their eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Come.” He whispered and turned his back to him as he began to walk away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Beep beep, beep beep...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rooster hadn’t crowed yet but Doyoung had already sprung up from his bed without second thoughts. He started his morning routine almost immediately, which consisted of making himself look good, and making <em>sure</em> he looked good. He popped on his favourite pastel orange shirt and gelled his soft ebony hair up with a side parting. Like most of us, Doyoung had already forgotten the dream he had less than five minutes ago. As the pop-psychology website stated, we are more likely to remember our dream if it was a nightmare or we recall it immediately after we woke up, which was neither the case.</p><p> </p><p>In his mind right now, there was only one thing - today’s work schedule.</p><p> </p><p>To start his day, he drove to his colleague’s house which was on the way to his workplace. As usual, Johnny was already waiting outside at his front door for Doyoung’s arrival except on days where it was raining.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny got on to the car and tutted when he saw Doyoung’s lifeless expression, “Oh, don’t give me that Monday morning face. it’s Friday man, show me some passion!” Said Johnny whilst nudging Doyoung in the elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don’t do that it’s dangerous. And give me a break Johnny, before I had to smile for 24 hours a day nonstop. Also, even if it’s Friday, we have to pull an all-nighter to make sure everything is perfect before tomorrow’s show, which is kind of is a little more work than what we had on Monday, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop being such a worry bunny, it’ll be fine. Plus, we’ll get free drinks, free food, and get to chat up some pretty ladies~ I have a few friends who want to get to know you a bit more<em> personally</em> ey? What d’you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung did not have to look at Johnny to know that he had just wiggled his eyebrows at him. For whatever reason, Johnny had always wanted to set him up with some girls even though there wasn’t once Doyoung hadn’t turned down. Sure, they were pretty, but they were all somehow the same to him - pretty and that was it. He simply could not care enough to find out more about them. Don’t be mistaken, Doyoung could certainly hold engaging and intellectual conversations when he had to during working hours and somehow not reveal a sense of boredom in his voice. But maybe because he saw socialising as part of his job, he did not like doing much of it in his leisure time. Talking- was tiring after all.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny himself had all the girls circling him, but both of them were single for different reasons. For Johnny, he could not settle down like most young men at his age (at least that was what he told him) and for Doyoung, he just wanted to focus on his work for now. He didn’t want to neglect his to-be partner like his father did to his mum, which eventually led to their divorce, not like he blamed him for it though.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung was pretty sure his mother only married his father for his wealth anyway. She must have thought she had won the lottery until she was bored of being a trophy wife who was rotting at home. Towards the ugly end of the marriage, his father forbade them to visit or mention her at his presence. It was more so to his hyung than to him though, since they were fighting over the custody of him whereas Doyoung was pushed around like a piece of garbage that neither of them wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He still remembered how his mother basically ignored his existence when he got home after school, and if he tried to speak to her, she wouldn’t even utter a word of kindness. On the other hand, she would rush towards the door to her older son like she was trying to catch a golden egg that was rolling off the table.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung snapped away from his thoughts when they arrived at the studio. They were early, but Kun and Yuta got there even earlier, ready to show their boss the rundown of the day.</p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of chit chats amongst the staff and guests and Doyoung was aware of the fact that it was a common topic to compare him and Johnny, especially when they were standing side by side like this. They’d say Doyoung has a much quieter and serious aura to him. With his dark lustrous eyes, he was constantly alert and observant of his surroundings. It was what made him such a good venue organiser as he always knew what his costumers needed before they were aware of it themselves.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Johnny’s height might be intimidating at first, but if you watched closely, the corner of his lips curved up naturally, which made him look incredibly inviting. And if you managed to catch Johnny’s wide hazel eyes, he would unquestionably offer you the friendliest gaze. Moreover, Johnny liked cracking jokes every so often which helped to lighten up the mood even when the pressure was suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>Even though many people had privately asked whether Doyoung was worried that Johnny might steal his spotlight, which he always snickered in response; he was more than happy for Johnny to converse for him. Most of them could tell they were close but not many people knew about their past. Doyoung dared to say that no one understood him as well as Johnny did. He has known Johnny for the longest time and he had stuck around like a piece of gum ever since they were kids, through all the thick and thin.</p><p> </p><p>From stage lighting to the after-party’s food and wine of the fashion show, Doyoung had to make sure everything was in place for the next day without a miss. After hours of running around and making sure everything was running smoothly. He finally got to sit down for a bit. The models and staff from all departments came around to bid their farewell one after the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny, can I leave the rest to you?” </p><p> </p><p>Johnny flung his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders and said, “Of course, are you leaving now? Don’t you wanna grab a drink before you go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not today, we have less than 5 hours before the show begins and what I really need now, is some rest.” Johnny nodded in response and continued to tidy up.</p><p> </p><p>When Doyoung was driving home, he felt his eyelids weighing down like broken curtains that kept falling after you tried to pull them up. Luckily, he got home safely without crashing into a lamp post with his sports car. By this time, Doyoung could barely walk straight and the only thing he could think of was how nice his bed felt.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung soon fell asleep when he finally slid into his blanket after his hot shower which he insisted on having no matter how tired he was.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, to mark the day Doyoung and Taeyong finally got their Cartier couple rings I've decided to post another chapter here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time he found himself laying on a beach where the sun was shining. In front of him was a guy in a light blue t-shirt with swimming shorts, sitting on the feet-grilling sand and building a sandcastle only a few steps away from him. This person’s presence was somehow familiar, yet he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Just as Doyoung was about to call out for him, he turned around and mouthed playfully “Come.” Doyoung watched his coral lips open and close sensually, the apple of his cheeks were rosy pink from the heat. The stranger turned back around and continued to build his slanted sandcastle that was destined to fall. </p><p>Eventually, Doyoung walked over and stood opposite him as the blonde-haired boy looked up adorably with his large starry eyes. Before Doyoung could crouch and join him, he grabbed his legs and hooked him over his shoulder. Doyoung’s world was upside down and all he could see was his ass. Flustered, He didn’t know where to look, or where to hold on to. He lightly thumped on his back and cried, “Put me down.” Which the other boy ignored as his footsteps fastened. Doyoung had a bad feeling about it. </p><p>“Oh no. No! You’re not throwing me into the water, are you?” He heard him laugh mischievously from above. <em>Splash!</em> He had successfully dunked him into the sea and the war had begun. Doyoung purposely kicked the saltwater into his face like a fish flapping its body when it was caught out of water. The other boy was doing the same with his hands as they were both waiting for each other to surrender. Doyoung felt like he would let this last forever if he could. </p><p>However, a rebellious teenager must have heard his thoughts and decided to kicked out of his dream. Doyoung sat up panting in the dark. He looked around and there weren’t any hot sandy beaches nor a beautiful companion next to him. </p><p>Unlike last time, Doyoung remembered his face. He started searching through his memory like he was skimming through a thick tedious textbook, but he couldn’t find the reference for the information he needed anywhere. All he knew was that he must have met him before, but how could he ever forget someone with such an angelic presence. Doyoung looked to his left where his bedside table was, the number 5:00 a.m. was presented on the digital clock. He sank right back into his bed as he still had two hours of sleep before Seoul Fashion week began.</p><p>Both Doyoung and Johnny were glad they could finally sit down in the audience next to all the most famous and talented people in the fashion industry. Although they had no intention to gain any attention, their outstanding appearance caught everyone’s eyes. Whilst Johnny decided to wear a dark purple shirt embedded with silver linings like stars dotted across the night sky. It added a few hint of maturity to Johnny, yet it did not take his playful character away. The tight-fitting trousers fully accentuate the lean muscles on his legs which makes him look even taller. </p><p>The custom-made burgundy suit perfectly lights up Doyoung’s pale complexion, like a drop of red blood on white snow whilst the black shirt underneath matched with the colour of his hair perfectly. The small silvery rounded studs that aligned with the neckline and went down next to the zipper of the blazer, evoking a sense of casual seriousness within the originally classic outfit. </p><p>Doyoung’s eyes were on the runway, but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn’t help but thought the guy he dreamt of could easily one of the models he saw on stage. But he was a bit shorter than himself, which meant despite his well-proportioned figure, he was a little too short to be a standard runway model, but he would definitely be a poster model material. Where else could he have seen him, if he wasn’t one of the models he had met?</p><p>“Look at that lady sitting opposite us, on the second row in a white furry jacket?” Johnny jolted Doyoung’s elbow. </p><p>Doyoung was half listening, “Huh? What about her?” </p><p>“She’s the one I was talking about, interested?”</p><p>“Hm… Maybe save it for yourself, I have no time to break hearts.” What might sounded like an attack was just one of the normal banters Doyoung had between him and Johnny. Nonetheless, Johnny rolled his eyes halfway up his skull whilst shaking his head. </p><p>The catwalk has ended and the girl who Johnny mentioned had came to greet them, “So nice to see you again Johnny, I didn’t think I’d be able to see you again so soon!” </p><p>“Me too! Let me introduce you, this is Kim Doyoung, my boss. And this is Miss Lee Yeonhee, one of the leading fashion bloggers right now.”</p><p>She initiated a handshake with Doyoung, but her hands lingered a little longer than what Doyoung was comfortable with. Regardless, he smiled politely and pay attention to what she had to say. During this whole conversation, she kept twirling her hair with her acrylic nails which Doyoung found quite distracting or even irritating. He decided to put up with it until she laughed at every other word he said whilst she tried to cling on to his arm. </p><p>“Pardon me but I have to go now to meet a few people before the next show begins. It’s a pleasure meeting you Miss Lee.” Doyoung bowed courteously and slipped away, leaving her with Johnny who was happily ‘third-wheeling’ a second ago. </p><p>After all the necessary socialising, his long draining day had finally ended, greatly contrasted with his dream where needless chatter wasn’t compulsory. His smile was so healing that Doyoung felt all the weight was lifted from his chest just from thinking of him. Walking on the bridge that connected the conscious to unconscious mind, Doyoung spent every single moment thinking about how much he would like to meet him again. Or at the very least, he’d like to know his name. </p><p>In the next couple of weeks, Doyoung was bombarded by the workload. Although Doyoung trusted Johnny to get everything done just fine, he always liked to check up on everything beforehand, so it was exactly the way he wanted it to be. Because nothing, nothing could compare to the satisfaction that he got from his work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Psychic says</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the last time he dreamt of him, Doyoung started remembering fragments of his past dreams that included him as well. Sometimes it flashed before his eyes like the memories that he had once lost were somehow coming back, yet they were so broken he couldn’t piece them together.  Frustrated, the number of times Doyoung had tried to dream of him was more than he could count with his fingers and toes. He had tried all the possible ways the internet suggested, for example lighting candles in his room, meditating before he sleeps, thinking about him whilst falling asleep, eating 3 kiwis a day despite he hated anything sour. </p><p>But none of it made any difference. He hadn’t seen him for almost a month now and it has been a long time since he felt as uncertain. </p><p>Doyoung paced around his flat from his room to the bathroom, then walk around the kitchen tabled and past the sofa. Doyoung’s flat was modern and minimalistic as he liked to keep everything simple and clean. There weren’t many decorations around the house except some pot plants and a few photos of him and Johnny that were hung up on the wall. He stared at them absent-mindedly until his brain suddenly clicked and that was when he knew exactly what to do next. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Dude, it’s 2 am…” said Johnny sheepishly. </p><p>“It’s Halloween tomorrow, you’re taking a day off. I’ll pick you up at 3 pm. Good night.” And Doyoung hung up before Johnny could give him a reply, but he knew the answer would be yes, so technically he saved Johnny’s breath for cutting it off shortly. He fell asleep on his phone as soon as the call had ended.</p><p>The next day, Johnny woke up with the outline of his phone printed on his handsome face.</p><p>Johnny was sitting on Doyoung’s leather sofa and clicking on the search engine for Horror movies whilst Doyoung was making popcorn in the open kitchen which was diagonal across the sofa and next to the TV. </p><p>“I can’t believe you really dressed up as Tony the Tiger for this year’s Halloween, could you be lamer?” Doyoung rolled his eyes at Johnny which made him sat up in protest. </p><p>“Actually, I’m Tony’s friend Johnny. It’s original. And don’t you remember? It was our favourite from years ago, you used to come to my house before school just to have this for breakfast.” Johnny pretended to cover Tony’s ears on the cereal box and mutter “you’ve hurt Mr. Tony’s feelings.” </p><p>When He quietly sneaked up behind Doyoung like a predator hunting for a prey, Doyoung was so focused on watching the popcorn popping that didn’t see what was lurking up behind him. Johnny leaped and tightly wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist. Hunt – successful.</p><p>“Is seeing me almost 24 hours every day at work not nearly enough for you, wifey? You wanna see me during the holidays too? What is it this time hm?” Johnny whispered softly into Doyoung’s ear, he could almost feel the wetness of his breath. It sent shivers down his spine. It wasn’t the pleasant kind of shivers but more like the moment when you realised the itch on your arm was caused by a giant tarantula crawling on your skin. </p><p>Doyoung tried to wiggle out of his bear hug, but It was a deadlock. Johnny went to the gym and did weight training regularly which made him much stronger than Doyoung would like to admit. </p><p>“Who’s your wifey. I am the King. Now, bow before me and show me some respect, or I will have you beheaded in front of the commoners.” He huffed in the red and golden royal hanbok costume, looking rather puzzled. </p><p>“I am terribly sorry, your highness, please forgive me. Johnny the tiger at your service, is there anything I could help you with?” still not letting go of Doyoung. </p><p>“Well actually, I’ve been dreaming about the same person over and over again, but I have no idea who he is. I’ve been having flashbacks lately like I have met him before, but I couldn’t remember when or how either.” </p><p>“We should go see a psychic now.” Johnny grabbed Doyoung’s hand and started walking towards the door. </p><p>“Now? In this?!” </p><p>“Yup.” and off they went. </p><p>Although the place they were going was only 5 minutes’ walk away from the car park, Doyoung could feel people on the streets were staring at them as if they were watching a freak show. But who wouldn’t be? They were the only ones wearing Halloween costumes in broad daylight when everyone else was wearing business outfits. In embarrassment, Doyoung covered his face in case he bumped into someone he knew whilst Johnny had the biggest smile on his face as he occasionally tried to pull Doyoung’s hands down from his face. </p><p>The door swung open automatically after a few minutes of waiting. A dimly lit room was revealed and there was only a spotlight harshly shone on the table where the psychic sat. Doyoung shot Johnny a look of uncertainty at the entrance, and Johnny nodded in reassurance as if saying “Don’t worry I have been here before.” <em>But under what circumstances did he have to come here?</em> Doyoung thought curiously.</p><p>“Com’ on in.” Doyoung and Johnny felt this weird sensation where an invisible force was sucking them into the room like a snake trying to swallow a sheep as a whole without chewing. </p><p>They sat quietly next to each other and dare not to speak. Doyoung’s hand was on Johnny's thigh, seeking reassurance on whether they have made the right decision to come to this place. Johnny laid his hand on top of Doyoung’s and intertwined his fingers with his. </p><p>It was hard to see what the psychic looked like as they were wearing a black cloak which created a heavy shadow on their face. “Who am I reading today?” It was even harder to tell from their voice as it was low in registration but feminine in tone. 	</p><p>“My friend Doyoung,” Johnny answered as Doyoung kept looking around and observing in silence, trying to find any piece of information that would tell him something about the person who was sitting in front of them. </p><p>“What are you seeking for?” just as Doyoung began to open his mouth, they continued “Let me guess, hm… Relationship?”</p><p>“Yes, well uh. Not quite.” And he began to explain what was happening to him. </p><p>“There would be a few interpretations of what it could mean. Overall, reoccurring dreams of a particular stranger could be that there will be new opportunities coming in your life which you should hold on to. Another way of seeing it will be what we call a fourth-dimensional communication and travelling. Some believe that during our sleep, our consciousness or soul could leave our body and travel somewhere else as well as a different time which is what we call the fourth dimension. There could be someone out there who is calling you in this dimension and trying to connect their soul with yours, so he could be a real person and not just a figure of your imagination. And the reason why these are so real to you, is because you were conscious in another plane which could feel like these events were actually happening” The psychic paused, and a smile crept up their face. “But how would you know for certain it did not happen?  It might have happened to you in the parallel universe in a different timeline, which is why there is Déjà vu, right?” </p><p>What the psychic said had left Doyoung in contemplation, he felt as though he could not fully understand what it meant since the meeting was so surreal.</p><p>“Dude! We’re home.” Johnny waved his hand in front of Doyoung animatedly. Doyoung jumped and said in slight irritation, “What did you shout so loudly for?” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry my <em>lil’ tokki</em>.” Said Johnny comfortingly whilst running his fingers through<br/>
Doyoung’s soft black hair. “You didn’t react to anything I said or did on the way home. It was like you were in a trance. I had to dig into your pockets and drive you home.”</p><p>Doyoung looked around surprisingly, why did he have no memory of them travelling home? Last-minute he was still in that dark misty room and now he was back at home on his sofa cuddled by Johnny.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Doyoung was still in shock but he didn’t want to worry him since could hear the concern in Johnny’s voice. This time he did not resist Johnny’s comfort and rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny did not complain and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. </p><p>The last time he acted this way must have been when he ran away from his father’s house. When Johnny found out he was loitering on the street and had nowhere to go, he came to pick him up and took him home. </p><p>Unlike Doyoung’s mansion where there was a water fountain in the personal drive-in, Johnny lived with his mother in a two-bedroom flat. He had never felt this cosy and welcoming before. Even though it was small, it felt like home. Even though he had to share a bed with Johnny, at least he was with the people he wanted to be with. This is what made him want to live in a two-bedroom flat now despite the money he’s earning was enough to buy a mansion all to himself. </p><p>When they were staying together, Johnny’s mum taught him how to cook and that was when he found his love for cooking. Even now, he spent most of his money on cookware and food ingredients. Doyoung absolutely adored Johnny’s mum who provided all warmth he has never felt from his own biological family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was inspired by the Halloween ep and the JCC visit to the psychic lol and of course the terrible pun to NCT's song Simon Says. Also I've got a real soft spot for playful flirty Johnny uwu, anyone else?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Locked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the Kudos and sticking by til' I update this chapter, It means a lot for a newbie like me hahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grass was so overgrown that it reached up to Doyoung’s hip. Shivering in the cold, Doyoung was only wearing a flimsy black t-shirt that he wore to sleep with. His fingers were turning red and purple as he desperately searched for a shelter before became the little match girl. He looked around and found a two-storage house that he could squeeze between his fingers from where he was. Although he wanted to get there as soon as possible, every step he took felt like bags of stones were tied to his ankles. And his toes were hurting so much he started to think they would start falling off anytime.</p><p>With great difficulty, he finally made it to the front door. The house was built with aged grey wooden panels which look like it could be blown away by the storm, but Doyoung couldn’t care less about it now. He’d either die from the cold or go into the house which might or might not crash upon him. </p><p>“Hello? Anyone here?” Doyoung knocked on the deteriorating front door, trying not to sound too desperate to go into a stranger’s house. </p><p>No one answered. </p><p>Doyoung asked again but he heard no sound coming from inside except the wind that was blowing and slapping against his ears. Every single his of body hurt, and he had finally lost all patience. He went in without anyone’s permission. As soon as he got in, he felt immensely better, the heating melted him like a biscuit got dipped into a cup of hot tea. Unlike the exterior, the inside of the house was clean and varnished. But he didn’t pay any more attention to the interior design as he began to walk up the carpeted stairs that creaked at every step he took. He had no idea what was driving him to venture so deeply into a stranger’s house. I must be out of my mind. Doyoung thought.</p><p>But he could feel it in his guts. </p><p>There was something he wanted so badly from where he was heading to.</p><p>Doyoung walked a row of rooms on his left, but he knew none of them was the right one except the one with the red door with a golden handle at the end of the corridor. He tried to open the red door as he did with the front door, but it was locked. He tried to push and pull forcefully but it did not faze. </p><p>He had to get in.</p><p>He would do anything he could until he got what he wanted from inside. He kicked the door frantically and it turned translucent for a moment. The blonde-haired boy was sitting in the empty room by himself, looking out of the window where the snow was falling. However, the door turned to solid once again after a few seconds. Doyoung continued to bang on the door, maybe then he would be able to get another glimpse of him. </p><p>“Come.” The other boy’s voice swooshing in his head.</p><p>“How if you won’t let me in?” and Doyoung woke up covered in cold sweat. </p><p>He saw Johnny sleeping soundly next to him which reminded him of the older days when they used to sleep together just like this. Doyoung snuggled up to the big warm teddy tiger Johnny and tried to fall back asleep. Johnny’s arm swung around Doyoung's waist as his hand slowly slid down Doyoung’s spine and landed on Doyoung’s ass. He gasped and slapped his hand away, though when he looked at Johnny, he was sleeping like nothing had happened, so he let Johnny off this time and went back to sleep. What he didn’t see was Johnny’s cheeky smile in the dark. </p><p>The next morning, they went to work together, and Johnny decided to be the one who drove. Doyoung couldn’t stop thinking about the dream he had last night. Since it was so different from the past dreams he had with the guy, where everything seemed all calming and peaceful. Did the last dream mean something special? If so, what does it mean? Did something unfortunate happen to him? All these questions kept popping up in his head which kept distracting him from work. </p><p>First, he forgot to bring the necessary documents to the company’s monthly meeting, luckily Johnny had a spare copy in his hands. Then, he almost forgot to meet the new designer that decided to partner up with his company for the first time. Again luckily, Johnny sent him a reminder before the appointment which gave Doyoung just enough time to race to the designer’s workshop. </p><p>Towards the end of the day, Doyoung was back at his office. And Johnny knew something was up, because it was a strange sight to see Doyoung staring into space so often. If Doyoung had the time to daydream, either he would rather have a nap in his office’s private room or work even harder and check on every single detail of the upcoming events. And if he had finished all his job and had nothing to do, he wouldn’t miss the chance to torture all his staff by patrolling around the office building to check no one was lazing around. </p><p>“We’ve finished all the work that has to be done today, do you wanna go home earlier? Or we can go somewhere nice to have dinner?” Johnny asked with a slight frown on his usually carefree face whilst slouching on Doyoung’s office table. </p><p>“Let’s go out.” Doyoung smiled weakly and thought it would be easier to take his mind off it if someone else was around. </p><p>“Cool! There’s this Italian restaurant I have been wanting to try out. I’ll tell Kun to book a table for 2 for us now.” said johnny excitingly and rushed out of his office room. </p><p>For the next couple of weeks, Doyoung hasn’t had any dreams at all, but he decided not to dwell on it so much (if he could help it) by burying himself with work. He didn’t want to make any more mistakes at work, it did not suit his perfectionistic image or lifestyle. He wanted and needed everything to be back in his control before anyone else noticed something was off. He could not let this keep affecting his professionalism.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are gonna get more interesting next chapter so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Neighbour?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung has been getting decently good sleep since he has been working overtime every day and decided to do midnight yoga before his bedtime. Occasionally, Johnny would join him if he wasn’t too busy out partying. However, for the past few days, loud noises like clanking and clinking from next door kept disrupting his beauty sleep around 5 am every morning, just an hour before he had to wake up for work. The flat next to him had mostly been pretty quiet and he had never bumped into his next door neighbour. He had always thought it was empty until recently which was why he did not bother to investigate. Doyoung couldn’t help but think <em>What the hell are they doing so loudly this early in the morning?</em> </p><p>Someone new must have moved in. </p><p>It was a Friday night and Doyoung got home really late after preparing an outdoor music festival that was going to happen the next day. That night he did not get woken up by all the clanking noise, but someone kept ringing his doorbell. Doyoung almost forgot what it sounded like since he doesn’t normally invite anyone trivial to his private apartment. Besides, Johnny had a copy of his house keys.</p><p><em>No, that couldn’t be my doorbell. I must have heard it wrong.</em> Doyoung simply denied it and put a pillow over his head to muffle the annoyingly repetitive ringtone. But whoever was ringing the bell would not quit and they even started banging on the door. Doyoung grumbled, he couldn’t take it anymore. He put on his dark violet velvet gown reluctantly and went to get the door to see what kind of callous person would bother him this late at night, or rather this early in the morning. </p><p>Cautious as usual, Doyoung looked through the pigeonhole and he saw a young man who was in his early twenties swaying in front of his door, looking pretty drunken. All he saw was a head full of golden hair with bangs so long that had covered half of his face. Perhaps he should shoo him away? </p><p>As soon as he opened the door, the young man flopped on top of him and mumbled, “st- stop locking me out of my house.” The pungent scent of alcohol and smoke swarmed over him which made Doyoung’s nose crinkled.</p><p><em>God damn it.</em> He only wished he was as cold-hearted as he looked, to shove an unconscious man out of his house and leave him by the doorstep. Even though it was really tempting, it would also look suspicious to anyone who walked past. Therefore, he decided to pick him up and carried him to the sofa. He noticed how delicately thin he was in his arms because of his feathery weight. For some bizarre reason, he didn’t want to leave him on his own, so he sat down next to him by his head. </p><p>Now that he was lying perfectly still, Doyoung wanted to get a better look of his face. He hesitated but curiosity got the better of him. A beautifully chiselled face revealed as he brushed away the messy hair. His eye makeup was smudged and tear marks were running down his face, but it somehow made him more seductive – like a fallen angel.</p><p>Doyoung’s hand was shaking in mid-air and his heart was racing. Although he looked quite different from his dream, there was no way he could be mistaken. <em>This is definitely him.</em></p><p>In Doyoung’s dream, he was the ray of sunshine you crave for after months of raining. In reality, he was a dark unfathomable lake that you would not wish to fall into. </p><p>Just as Doyoung was overwhelmed and did not know what to do with this motionless man of his dreams, he shifted his head on to Doyoung’s thigh, apparently looking for something soft to rest his head on. Doyoung’s immediate reaction was to push him off since he normally didn’t like physical contact, but he subdued his instinct. </p><p>In this intimate position, the loosely hung satin shirt exposed his defined collarbones.</p><p>Doyoung swallowed, he never thought he could find a guy so sexually attractive, so he tried his hardest to logic his way out of this. This guy’s heavenly good looks and physique were enough to make anyone pause on the street to check him out without an effort. And if there was a definition of what a baby-making machine would look like, he would be the perfect example with that perfectly symmetrical face.</p><p>When he looked carefully though, he saw patches of black and blue printed further down his chest… Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Doyoung watched as he sat up slowly and laid his vainly hand where the two sides of his gown met. He gently parted it and dive his icy hand underneath, searching for the warmth of his skin. Doyoung felt his skin tingled at his touch but he couldn’t move a single muscle. The blondie looked up at him with his glassy doll eyes as leaned closer to him, “I could feel you staring at me. Tell me, pretty boy, is this what you want?” He purred and kissed Doyoung's ear teasingly. Doyoung’s throat felt dry and his heart was thumping so hard against his chest as if it was trying to escape. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, I’ve got to work.” Doyoung stood up mechanically and went into his room, slamming the door behind him. </p><p>Doyoung left the younger boy in confusion, no one has ever rejected him except his stepmother. He made money by having everyone begged to spend more time with him and to be caressed by him. They were drawn to him like bees to honey, it’s just the natural law.</p><p>He was still lightheaded from the overconsumption of alcohol but when was he not. He thought he was still at work, and it was quite rare to have an insanely hot client. Most of the customers were either smelly old men or squeaky girls who he had to serve. But he was different, every touch he made was gentle, treating him carefully like a porcelain doll instead of throwing him around like he was used. </p><p>In no time, he fell asleep on the sofa surrounded by the scent of the taller boy’s morning cologne. </p><p>Doyoung looked at his reflection to make sure his hair was perfectly parted on the right with two strands of hair hanging over his left eye and the rest swept back in a quiff. He tried to dress to the occasion, so a black graphic tank top with his favourite leather jacket would complete the look he was going for. Then, he locked the door of his bedroom and dressing room. Last but not the least, he took a last look at the boy and switched on the CCTV before he left the house. </p><p>“Did you put on cologne today? Who are you trying to seduce hm? Because if it’s me, I’ve got to tell you it’s really working.” Johnny rested his head on his hand and looked at Doyoung heartily. </p><p>“In your dreams.” Said Doyoung whilst he lightly pushed Johnny’s face away so he wouldn’t be staring at him, feeling slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“How did you know?” Johnny muttered. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?” Johnny repeated after him. </p><p>“No, what did you say?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Johnny took a deep breath to recollect himself and hung up the usual joyful smile before he started the engine. </p><p>In fact, Doyoung did hear what Johnny had said but he wasn’t sure if he heard it right, but he was glad the conversation did not continue as it reminded him of a time that was confusing for the both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the moral of the story (or so this chapter) is, don't open the door for strangers unless you're Doyoung hahaha. This is only the beginning, there is more to come and I can't wait to share it with you /squeal in excitement/ </p><p>If you're excited to see what's gonna happen next, feel free to kudo or leave me a comment to tell me what you think! Thank you for your patience and support and see you in the next chapter, my readers x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bad Habit (3 years ago)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny had always noticed how beautifully slender Doyoung’s body was whenever Doyoung got changed around him. He found it so cute when he shyly told Johnny to turn around when he happened to be in the same room as him. At first, Johnny did not do as he told as a joke, but it slowly became a bad habit of his. He enjoyed watching a brief moment of how his back muscle contracted elegantly when he put on a new shirt. This was when he would grab Doyoung’s waist from behind and made him sit on his lap to stop him from seeing his toxic girlfriend.</p><p>“What are you up to today?” asked Johnny with his deep metallic voice, trying to make him stay for a little longer. </p><p>“I’m going to surprise ChungAe at her work, see if she’s up for dinner, why?”</p><p>“Mum’s cooking all your favourite dishes today though.” </p><p>Johnny didn’t know what his mum would be cooking, but if Doyoung was going to stay, then he’d politely ask his mum to do so.</p><p>Johnny turned Doyoung around and their faces were very close to each other. Johnny pouted, hoping he would rethink his decision. Doyoung looked at Johnny’s wide hazel eyes, then he lowered his eyes to his best friend’s succulent lips. All the words Doyoung had to say were suddenly stuck between his throat, and his lingering gaze made Johnny want to lean in and kissed those soft pink lips hard, but he didn’t. Instead, He waited to see what Doyoung would do next. When their eyes met again, time stopped and both of them felt like even the slightest movement could ruin this strangely fragile moment. </p><p>And Doyoung decided to do exactly that, he broke the eye contact and inhaled deeply as if he had to gather courage for what he was about to say, “I’m sorry Johnny, I’ve decided.” </p><p>Johnny tried to hide his disappointment through his laughter, “Of course, no one can stop Kim Doyoung once he has made up his mind. Who am I to stop you anyway?” he did not mean to sound so sour, but he found it hard to mask his emotions after all. </p><p>“I won’t be too late, save me some dessert if there is any.” He ruffled Johnny’s foxy brown locks and walked out of his house. </p><p>During the dinner, Johnny’s mother noticed he kept looking back at the clock as if there was something important that was going to happen every other minute. “When is he coming back?” asked his mother tenderly. </p><p>“Dunno… He’s seeing that ChungAe girl again. I honestly don’t understand what he sees in her, got him wrapped around her little finger like that.”</p><p>“Maybe she’s a nice girl?”</p><p>“I doubt it. She had never spoken to him ever since she knew Doyoung had cut ties with his family.” Johnny poked the bowl of rice with his chopsticks bitterly. </p><p>Johnny’s mother did not make any dessert that night, so he went down to the local convenience store to buy Doyoung’s favourite Japanese Pudding. He ran back into the house because it was mid-winter and he was only in a pink hoodie that Doyoung got him for his birthday. Doyoung arrived home shortly afterwards, but he could tell something was off from the way he moved, from the way he looked at the ground and tried to avoid eye contact with him. </p><p>He took out the pudding from the front pocket of his hoodie and presented to Doyoung who was standing there blankly after shutting the bedroom door behind him. “Look what I got you, do you want to have it now?” Johnny waved the pudding in front of him like a kid trying to show off an artwork that he was proud of. </p><p>Doyoung seemed disinterested so Johnny tried another strategy, “I’ve just had my share and it’s sooo delicious. If you’re not gonna have it now I might just accidentally eat yours too.” said Johnny cheerfully, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. The normal Doyoung would immediately snatch the pudding away from him and rip the package open to stuff it in his mouth, but he stood there silently still. </p><p>“What happened?” Johnny shook Doyoung gently. He dropped his head so low he lookedlike a puppet that had its string cut loose. </p><p>“What’s going on!” he asked urgently and pinned him against the door, “Say something. You’re worrying me.” Johnny started to lose his patience, he lifted Doyoung’s clean-shaven chin with his fingers to force his face up, “Look at me.” </p><p>Tears in Doyoung’s eyes were swelling up upon those black pearls and overflowed like raindrops sliding off a rose petal. Johnny knew it was not the appropriate time to appreciate his mind-blowing beauty, but now a sense of softness was added to his masculine stern expression that he often displayed. His pursed his lips were complimented with a sweet dimple on the right side of his cheek. “I saw her getting into my hyun’s car…”  Doyoung’s voice quavering as he tried to hold back his tears.</p><p>Johnny was fuming, he had never felt this angry in his life before. He was known by everyone for his easy going and pleasant personality. He knew from the first time Doyoung introduced him to Ryeo ChungAe she was a nasty piece of shit. He only kept it to himself because he had no solid evidence to prove it to Doyoung and he did not want to argue unreasonably with him. He did not want to sacrifice his friendship for that repulsive leech. Johnny wished he could have done something to save Doyoung from his heartbreak. Only if he was his other half instead of that sly bitch, he would never let him sob like this. </p><p>Doyoung hooked his hand to the back of Johnny's neck and gave him a gentle squeeze as he placed his forehead against his. Johnny gently wiped away Doyoung’s tears with his thumb and uncontrollably travelled down to trace the outline of his dainty lips. He gave a little peck on Johnny’s finger and he didn’t leave him anytime to contemplate what it meant, because it had awoken the predatory instinct inside of him. Johnny pressed his lips on the lips he longed for all these years and it felt better than he could ever imagine. </p><p>The sweetness of the desert exchanged between their lips. When Doyoung let out a small moan, Johnny saw it as an opportunity to prod the tip of his tongue into his mouth. Doyoung’s hand tightened around his neck whilst Johnny pulled him closer like he wanted to hide Doyoung from this evil world. He could feel the blood rushing from his heart to his stomach and down to his cock. They continued to kiss passionately, and Johnny noticed the same was happening to Doyoung as their torsos were tightly pressed against each other. Johnny felt like he was going crazy from how much he craved for him. </p><p>However, the saltiness of Doyoung tears put a pause to all his actions. Johnny pulled him into a soothing embrace and said, “Everything is going to be okay.” <em>She doesn’t deserve you anyway.</em> 

</p><p>Johnny stopped because he knew Doyoung wasn’t in the right mindset. He didn’t want to exploit his vulnerability and force himself on Doyoung. He probably just wanted someone to love and care for him. </p><p>“Come sit down, let me feed you.” Doyoung nodded and sat quietly next to Johnny. “Say ahh...”</p><p>“Ahh...” Johnny fed him a spoonful of it and watched as he chewed cutely. </p><p>A few days had past and none of them mentioned what happened that night. Johnny didn’t press on that issue because he knew Doyoung had a lot of things to worry about himself. As long as he got to stay beside him no matter what happened and be the only one he completely relies on, that would be enough for him. </p><p>Johnny might have been young then, but he knew what he felt for Doyoung wasn't just pure sexual attraction. No words were able to describe how much he genuinely adored Doyoung. Even though Johnny has been the Mr Popular since high school who had people lining up to be friends with him, he had never placed any of them as highly as Doyoung. Anything Doyoung said, he wouldn’t say otherwise. </p><p>Meanwhile, Doyoung simply labelled it as confusion, he didn’t try to deny what had happened that night and the sexual tension that had been brewing all this time; but anyone would start to have feelings for each other after spending an extended period of time together. Both of them were sexually frustrated young men who had confused friendship for romantic love since they both deeply cared for each other, at least that was what Doyoung thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly this is one of my favourite chapter to write and things are going to unravel soon ahhhh I'm so excited to show you! Thank you for the all the kudos and bookmarks. Feel free to leave me a comment to tell me what you think, I promise I won't ignore you. </p><p>Also, I'll be back in no time so please stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pain killers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was the feeling Taeyong was accustomed to - hungover. He couldn’t remember when the last time he was fully sober. What was the point? He would be drunk again within half an hour into his job where his customers and himself would pour this potent tasting liquid down his throat. He needed it anyway, it would all be too hard to bear otherwise. It was the only way for him to blend into the world he did not belong to, all the loud music, horny people making out everywhere and all the rich kids sniffing in the bathroom. Alcohol was a painkiller to him. it made the whole world swirl around him and his body would stop him before he could be conscious enough to care about anything. And what might seem unpleasant suddenly wouldn’t seem nearly as bad.  </p><p>Despite that, waking up in a stranger’s house was something new to him. He’d never follow any of his customers home or take them back to his own house because business is business. Taeyong started to rub his temples to soothe his forever lasting headache. <em>How did I get here? </em>He tried to remember what happened last night, but nothing came to his mind. That was about the only side-effect he didn’t like; his memory became shit. When he was at school, he was the model student every mother has dreamt of. He was getting all the best grades at school until … Well, until all of this happened. </p><p>Irritated, the rubbing gradually turned into him bashing himself repeatedly in the forehead, probably a little too aggressive for his own good, but it did remind him what had happened last night though.

He covered his face with his hands, feeling slightly ashamed and offended at the same time. Taeyong acted confidently purely because it was necessary for work, deep down he couldn’t understand why people found him attractive. After all, he had never felt that way. He only learnt it as a fact by the way people treated him like a prized possession they wanted to own regardless if they actually liked it. </p><p>On the way to the exit of the house, Taeyong saw the photos of the black-haired hottie with another smiley good-looking man next to him. He was not an expert in Geography, but he did notice how all these pictures were taken in different countries and they sure looked good together. Somehow, he wished he could be in the smiley guy’s position. How nice would it be to have the money and a hot boyfriend to travel around the world with, Taeyong shook his head at his unrealistic thought. Just when he was about the walk right out of there, he saw a sticky note on the black wooden door.</p><p><em>Phone me when you’ve woken up. Kim Doyoung: 7894304778</em> </p><p>Taeyong did not even bother to read the number that was written on it and thought immediately <em>Why should I?</em> He did a double-take, ripped that note off and shoved it in his skinny jeans’ pocket that couldn’t have fitted anything else. <em>It can’t hurt to have a hot guy’s phone number saved, right? Can it?</em> </p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p>One of the main benefits of his job is that they can always get free or discounted tickets for their families and friends. Today, Haechen and Jaehyun have been invited to join them for the music festival. Even though Doyoung did not have the chance to spend much time with Haechen, he certainly enjoyed his company very much. Haechen who was still attending University had the spirit that could not be dampened, and energy that would never run out. </p><p>In contrast, Doyoung has met Jaehyun plenty of times when they went to clubs and dinners together. He was one of Johnny’s most seen companions out of all. Jaehyun was softly spoken which adds to his charm. Doyoung found it very pleasant to be around him, and it shocked him to realise how genuine he was even after being in the entertainment industry for so long. He could totally understand why he has been ranked as the most beautiful male artist continuously for 3 years because he has all the features the Korean beauty standard aimed for.</p><p>However, when he thought of the word beautiful, he immediately thought of the sleeping beauty in his house. He couldn’t help but to take out his phone and watched through the lenses of the CCTV that was set up around the house. He was still sleeping undisturbed with his left leg hanging off the sofa. Smiling from deep within, as he felt something warm pours over his heart like custard over a steaming apple pie. </p><p>Haechen peered over Doyoung's shoulder from the back seat and asked “Hyung, who are you stalking?” Doyoung was got caught off guard and didn't know how to reply, so Haechen continued “Wait is that your house?”</p><p>“Uh… yes.” And he smiled awkwardly hoping he would drop the conservation. </p><p>“Was there someone on the sofa? Honestly hyung when are you going to invite us to have a sleepover? We've been talking about it for months and it just never happened!” </p><p>Johnny was strangely quiet, maybe it was because he couldn’t take his eyes off the road and Doyoung wasn’t about to risk his life to distract him from driving. Contrary, Jaehyun was undoubtedly good at reading people. To avoid the awkward silence as he suggested, “I’ve got a newly renovated vacation house in Seogwipo, I was thinking of asking you guys to come over to have some fun before I start renting it out. And you guys can give me some free honest feedback during our stay haha.” </p><p>Haechen screamed in excitement, “YES YES YES! Next month? Next month today that is, it’s all set.” </p><p>“Do you know how hard it is to take days off when you have a workaholic Boss, Haechen?” Johnny looked at them through his back mirror. </p><p>“Come on Hyung! It’ll be so fun!” </p><p>Doyoung scratched his head and turned around to look at them, Jaehyun gave him a non-pressuring smile whilst nodding his head in reassurance. </p><p>“I guess I can shift around the schedule –“</p><p>“Just leave the work to Yuta and Kun, they’re really reliable you know? If you want, we can do a little small phone meeting every night?” </p><p>Jaehyun turned his head away when he saw Johnny putting his hand on Doyoung’s thigh and gave it a little squeeze. </p><p>“I’ll prepare the food then.”</p><p>“Yay!” Haechen stood up in excitement and accidentally banged his head on the top of the car, which made all the older boys laughed until their stomach hurt. Johnny opened the top window, in case Haechen wanted to stand up again. </p><p>Doyoung still had the phone in his hand, but when he held up to close it, he noticed the boy had already left his house as he had never been there before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wounds of the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Doyoung was getting his keys out to unlock his door, he heard noises coming from next door. He purposely slowed down the movement, hoping to get a glimpse of his new neighbour. But who came out of there was completely out of his imagination, why do they keep meeting in ways he least expected? </p><p>Doyoung’s jaw dropped from how good he looked, he was in a leopard print shirt and black ripped jeans. His hair was skilfully gelled in a way that framed his foxy eyes flawlessly. His arched eyebrows popped in a masculine manner and his dangly chain earrings elongated the line of his neck. A thousand questions raced through his mind but all he could do was to hold up his hand to say hi awkwardly. But he walked past him like he was invisible. </p><p>Doyoung covered his face with his hand, he must have looked like an idiot standing there staring at him with his mouth opened. He couldn’t help it though, every time Doyoung saw him, his mind went blank and all he could do was to admire his beauty. He touched the corner of his lips to check no saliva was dripping out, and there wasn’t. Thank god. Doyoung was not the type to be infatuated easily but he couldn’t stop thinking about him. </p><p>
  <em>How could he just forget about me, he slept at my house after all. Doyoung looked in the mirror, maybe my looks are too common that he couldn’t recognise it was me? Impossible. Maybe because he was drunk, he did not see my face clearly? Maybe… Maybe he was embarrassed by what happened, that’s why he pretended not to know me? </em>
</p><p>The sticky note on the door was nowhere to be found though, which meant he must have taken it with him. Since the first time they  met, he has only given questions and no answers. Doyoung kept pacing around the house until he realised there is no way to find out unless he went to speak to him in person. He spent the next few days, knocking on his door during night-time and daytime but no one answered, and it began to get on his nerves. </p><p>Doyoung had a social meeting at the Karaoke with his business partners on a Saturday night.<br/>
He parked his car not in the usual parking lot but somewhere down the street. Believe it or not, Doyoung enjoyed walking in the dark by himself, away from the noise and the crowd. Just him and a few neighbourhood stray cats, dancing in the moonlight. However, tonight he was going to be joined by some uninvited guests. </p><p>The silence was ruptured by a few men shouting and swearing accompanied by somebody’s muffled cries in the back street. </p><p>“You son of a bitch, where are you hiding the money.” The brute grabbed him by the neck, whilst running the other hand through his pockets. </p><p>“Shame we can’t ruin your pretty little face since we’re told not to, but our boss didn’t say anything about this body of yours though.” Said another man kicking him in the stomach whilst the other one held him in place. The young man groaned in pain as he had no strength to fight back but to be beaten mercilessly. </p><p>“Awe, doesn’t he get prettier when he cries.” Said the man intimidatingly whilst gliding the tip of his blade from the side of his face down to his neck. He knew they were not here to kill him, but the pain was tearing him apart. If he remembered today was<em>the day</em>, he’d drink until he passed out instead. Another punch landed on his ribs and it felt like the bones had shattered. “Stop, stop please stop, I only have these. I’ll pay up the rest next month. Please this is all I’ve got. Please…” he said weakly. </p><p>“Oh no, pretty boy, not this time. You have been saying the exact same thing for the past few months now, you think we’ll be fooled again? Nope. I guess we’ll just make the best out of it then.” The man shoved his disgusting short stubby finger into the younger boy’s mouth, “You know, it’s turning me on the way you’re on your knees, begging me like this, is that how you begged to be fucked at work you slut?” the boorish man slapped the boy’s face hard as he started to unbuckle his belt. </p><p>The moment the man said it, he knew no matter what he said, nothing could stop it from happening. Everything he said or did to fight back would only encourage him more. All he hoped was some passer-by to appear and stop them, but he knew that wouldn’t be happening since none of his prayers was ever answered. He just gave up like he gave up on everything else because he learnt from a long time ago, what was bound to happen would happen regardless to how hard you try to resist it, and this is only one of those occasions. </p><p>“Hey stop! I’ve phoned the police.” Shouted Doyoung and the two men left hurriedly leaving the blonde guy curled up helplessly on the floor. Doyoung couldn’t believe the plan worked, he actually didn’t have the time to phone the police, but he knew if he waited any longer, the boy would’ve been sabotaged. </p><p>Doyoung rushed to him and asked, “Hey, are you okay?” </p><p>Taeyong groaned in response and thought <em>What do you think? Do I look okay?</em> And rolled his eyes internally. It hurt so much that he couldn’t move a muscle. </p><p>“You’re going to alright. I’m Kim Doyoung, we’ve met before. Let me help you.” And Taeyong felt the taller boy’s hand caress his cheeks gently like someone who has known him for a long time, as if he actually cared about him and not just for his looks. </p><p>“Tae-Taeyong.” He mumbled in anguish with cold sweat dripping down his face. </p><p>Doyoung carried him home in his arms and laid him on the sofa Taeyong was familiar with. He went to the cupboard to get his first aid kit out and filled a bucket of warm water to clean the wounds. He kindly offered another face towel to Taeyong to wipe his face which felt incredibly comforting against his face. When Doyoung tried to reach out and clean the wounds on his chest, Taeyong nervously held on to the collar of his shirt that had been forcefully torn apart by the debt collectors. </p><p>“I’m only going to bandage up your wounds, nothing else. If I’m making you uncomfortable, I can stop anytime you want.” And patted Taeyong’s head gently. </p><p>Taeyong's eyes shifted and let go gradually as he continued to wipe his face quietly. Taeyong inhaled sharply when Doyoung was disinfecting the wounds as quickly as possible. He then bandaged up the cuts neatly.  </p><p>Doyoung felt his heart wrenched to see how the new wounds overlapped with the old scars and bruises that never seemed to fade away all across his torso. He couldn’t help but to notice how thin Taeyong was, that his ribs Taeyong were visible through the naked eyes. Doyoung's hand wandered to his lowered waist and let his fingers joined the lines of the scars on his skinny abs. Doyoung wanted to run his hand all over him, but he was doing a good job at suppressing the urge. </p><p>“What- what are you doing?” </p><p>Shocked by his own action, Doyoung looked up and saw Taeyong had his makeup wiped off for the first time. His doe eyes were blinking in confusion and his cheeks were flushed in the colour of a lotus flower. He was stunned by Taeyong, now that looked exactly the same as he had appeared in his dream, reminding* him of all the lovely times they’ve* spent together. 
</p><p><em>Who took your innocence and happiness away? </em>Doyoung knew, behind the wall he had built, there was the Taeyong he knew, hiding deep down inside, afraid to be hurt. And the thought made Doyoung want to love him and give him everything that he has once lost. </p><p>Not just that, he also found Taeyong’s duality extremely endearing. He wanted to make him blush by touching of his skin. He wanted to hear this boy mewl underneath him begging him to pleasure him. No amount of disinfectant in the air could clear out the number of dirty thoughts that were running through his head right now, he could no longer contain himself. </p><p>He leaned in to kiss those lips he strongly desired from the first time he laid his eyes on him. When their lips met, Doyoung felt the world spun around him. The other boy reciprocated by pressing his marshmallow lips harder on Doyoung’s whilst wrapping his arms around his back. If Doyoung wasn’t head over heels for him before, he totally was now. </p><p>But a sudden push from Taeyong has ended the kiss abruptly, “I’m filthy.” said Taeyong panting from the kiss.</p><p>“Who doesn’t get a few bruises in their lives?” said Doyoung pretending not to understand what he was suggesting since he heard the conversations between him and the debt collectors. </p><p>Taeyong looked away and stammered “Not that… The lips you’ve kissed had been kissed by hundreds of other people. Does that not bother you? I did it all for money. I’m shameless and selfish.” His eyes were turning red and his voice was shaking, “Thank you for taking care of me tonight, but you’ve done enough, I should go. I’m sorry to bother you.” He tried his best to storm out but he only managed to limp his way out of his house as he refused to take Doyoung’s hand for support.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>little angst there but more insights into Taeyong's background, how you liking it so far? Please don't feel shy to leave me kudos and comments to tell me what you think! </p><p>Thanks for sticking by and will see you in my next update x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The taste of Taeyong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello? You know the residential building I own in Gangnam? Yes, the one I’m living in right now. Can you help me check who’s renting and living in 3406, please? Thanks.” </p><p>Doyoung’s phone lit up in less than 15 minutes. He turned on the phone and read:</p><p>
  <em>Lee Minyong: 46 (F)<br/>
Club owner<br/>
renting flat 3406 in the last 5 years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lee Taeyong living in 3406.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Lee Taeyong: 20 (M)<br/>
Work at Lee Minyong’s club as a dancer, rapper and DJ from Friday to Sunday.<br/>
Appointments from Monday to Wednesday.<br/>
One on One service available.<br/>
Thursday break.</em> </p><p>He has been thinking about what Taeyong had said to him that night and how Taeyong pushed him away forcefully like he did not want to contaminate him, but he wanted to pull him in and tell him he didn’t think that way of him. </p><p>He knew knocking on his door would be no use, but he wasn’t about to let go of him. All this time he has spent waiting for his arrival passively, there was no way Doyoung would let him slip away that easily, not before he found out how he got into all this mess. </p><p>“Hi, one on one with Taeyong, tomorrow at 8 please.” Said Doyoung as a smile crept up his face. He was excited at the thought of the reunion since knew exactly what he had to do to get the information he wanted out of him. </p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p>Taeyong was sitting at the bar in front of the flamboyant Thai boy before the club opened. </p><p>“I’ve heard.” Ten smirked with his catlike features whilst mixing the alcohol for Taeyong the lab rat of the cocktail he had recently invented. </p><p>Taeyong waited what felt like five minutes for Ten to continue, but apparently, he wanted him to ask why. The bar being where the gossips went around, he bet it was something not of importance. Taeyong guessed, <em>the customer he spoke to divorced with his wife after walking into her and her lover in their bedroom. Then he wanted to commit suicide, but his precious daughter saved him. Something along those lines. How cliché.</em>He rolled his eyes internally. </p><p>“Heard what?” Taeyong asked regardless. </p><p>“Someone cancelled all your appointments tonight to be with you, you lucky boy.” </p><p>“What’s so special about that?” Taeyong shrugged half-heartedly. Some customers do that every so often anyway. </p><p>“Because I think you’re about to be Sugar babied! Oh, if I’m thinking of the right person, they’re not just pretty damn hot, they’re rich as well.” Ten stroked the back of Taeyong’s hand in a flirty manner and gave him the cocktail with his other hand. Taeyong shook his head in disbelief, all the ‘hot guys’ Ten had spoken about in the past were old enough to be their dads. Although Taeyong didn’t have a particular type, he knew Ten’s type was not his type. </p><p>Taeyong rested his head lifelessly on the cold glass table and thought <em>Do I have a type?</em> And the image of Doyoung came up. <em>No, no Taeyong not him.</em> The little voices in his head were warning him. <em>Don’t get your hopes up, you’ll only get hurt. He’s just like all the other rich guys you’ve met; they fuck around all they want and throw you over their shoulders like a piece of trash, which you are by the way. Then they’ll marry a boring girl for the rest of their life. Come on Taeyong, you and Doyoung don’t belong to the same world.</em> Taeyong gave a rub on his temple and replied to the little voices in his head. <em>I know fully well myself, stop nagging me already.</em> </p><p>“I’ll pass him to you then.” Taeyong shrugged. </p><p>“Cheers babes.” Ten winked and clicked his tongue as he pretended to shoot love hearts at Taeyong with his fingers. </p><p>“Gotcha babes!” said Taeyong playfully, imitating the way Ten spoke. </p><p>Ten and Taeyong being the biggest selling point of this night club, it was no surprise that they would share clients amongst them. Besides, he was glad that Ten would handle the clients that he didn’t want to himself. </p><p>He took a sip of the complicatedly sweet alcohol that Ten had left him with. Since it was made according to his taste, Ten joked that he was going to name it ‘The taste of Taeyong’ and put it on the menu. Well, Ten was not wrong, Taeyong really liked it but on the downside, it was not nearly strong enough to knock him out. But if it did, their boss wouldn’t be so happy about it, would she? She only picked him off the street because she knew she could wring money out of him with the last breath of his life. Why else. It wouldn’t be because she had an overflowing kind heart. if so, the Night club won’t just be filled with hot guys but also stray dogs with fleas. He chuckled at his thoughts. </p><p>“Taeyong, your client is here, Room 212, Strip dance. Serve him well tonight and he might be a regular.” </p><p>Taeyong dragged himself up the stairs like a zombie. Then he took a deep breath and patted himself on the shoulder before he swung open the door lightly. Sitting with their back facing the entrance, Taeyong crept up behind his client whose hair was as dark as Chinese ink. Aiming to surprise his client, Taeyong playfully covered his client’s eyes with his hands and whispered into his ears, “Guess who am I?” </p><p>Tayong could feel his client’s eyelashes brushed against his palms as he blinked, “Hmm, that’s a tough question.” He paused, “Maybe someone with cold hands?” </p><p>As soon as he spoke, his client’s dulcet voice was immediately recognised by Taeyong. It made his hands retreat in shock, “What are you doing here?” The blonde boy now stood in front of him with his brows furrowed and arms crossed. </p><p>Doyoung raised one of his eyebrows and asked teasingly, “Is that how you speak to your clients?” For some reason, what Doyoung said made his stomach twitch. He didn’t want to meet Doyoung at his workplace. He didn’t want him to see how far he'd go just to pocket the filthy money. </p><p>By the way he smirked, Doyoung was apparently amused by how startled Taeyong was. He leaned back on his chair and beckoned, “You can begin whenever you’re ready.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teaser chapter muahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong dimmed the light and walked towards the black metal chair that was waiting ahead of him under the spotlight. The slow jazz music was humming in the background as Taeyong began to dance. Doyoung watched as Taeyong swung and parted his legs elegantly to draw circles in the air. The muscle line of Taeyong’s thighs and calves were visible through the stocking that fitted him like a second layer of skin. Doyoung’s eyes met Taeyong’s half-lidded gaze whilst he swayed his hips and dropped down to grind on the floor skilfully. </p><p>The aggravating smirk that Doyoung had on earlier has finally disappeared. Taeyong gracefully slid off his shirt to the floor which unveiled his carefully bandaged torso as he continued to dance provocatively. There was no indication of Doyoung’s enjoyment because of his poker face, but Taeyong noticed how the trousers grew tighter and tighter around his crotch minute by minute as Taeyong continued to rock and press his body against him. </p><p>When the music stopped, Doyoung loosened the black tie around his neck and gestured him to sit on his lap. Taeyong followed the instructions submissively and sat quietly on his designer trousers like a pretty doll. </p><p>Taeyong couldn’t understand why he felt so nervous doing this, it wasn’t like he was doing this for the first time. </p><p>Doyoung cleared his throat before he began to speak, “Do you want to pick up from where we left off yesterday?” Taeyong felt Doyoung’s warm hand travel down his back whilst the other was placed behind his ears as he slowly leaned in for a kiss. It started as sweet and gentle, but it quickly became more and more passionate as he melted into the kiss involuntarily. The way Doyoung groped his ass made him moan between Doyoung’s lips. He could feel his face heat up and the blood pumping to his cock as his breath quickened. Taeyong knew he wanted Doyoung like he wanted nobody else, but that somehow worried him, and perhaps a little too much, <em>Doyoung doesn’t belong to you and never will. </em></p><p>Taeyong snapped and broke away from the kiss like he was trying to hold onto the last shred of sanity, “I can’t do this… We can’t.”</p><p>“Why not, you said you’d do this for money right?” Doyoung was frustrated by the sudden separation. </p><p>“No, I don’t sleep with my clients.” Especially not Doyoung. He didn’t want this to become a business trade. He didn’t want him to think he would do that with just anybody. </p><p>Taeyong knew many people thought of him that way but he didn’t want Doyoung to do so. </p><p>“I thought you said you were shameless and would do anything for money?” Taeyong felt pins and needles on his heart when Doyoung said it with an unreadable expression on his face. </p><p>
  <em>He’s right, why should he think any differently from the others?</em> Taeyong thought.
</p><p>“Why do you think I’m still being beaten up by the debt collectors? If I sleep with my clients, I think I might just make enough money to pay the debt off monthly, but I chose not to.” Taeyong shook his head, “Honestly, who am I trying to be? Virgin Mary trying to keep her body holy before she meets her prince charming?” He laughed in self-pity. </p><p>He felt the taller boy’s hand gently held his hand as a form of consolation which made he sighed in response. </p><p>“What do you want from me?” Taeyong understood a long time ago that free lunches didn’t exist. </p><p> “If it’s just sex, you can go find Ten instead, not me.” He said sourly and regretted mentioning Ten as soon as he said it. The thought of them having sex together irritated him. He never used to care about sharing clients with Ten, but Doyoung wasn’t just any client.<br/>
</p><p>“I only came here because you never answer your door, sweetie.” Taeyong was looking at his knees when he made that comment. He did look at his face, nor could he bother to read between the lines to understand the core intention of his actions.</p><p>“What for? Why do you keep on trying to contact me?” </p><p>“Because you kept running away from me,” Doyoung said with a laid-back attitude. “I wanted to spend some more time with you, to get to know you. But you always managed to escape before I had the opportunity to ask.”</p><p>“Is this a joke to you? Am I a joke to you?” Taeyong dug his nails into his palms, “I don’t know what it is that you want from me, I have nothing to give.” Taeyong stood up exasperatedly from Doyoung’s lap.</p><p>“I don’t like repeating myself, but to put it plainly, I just want to see you.” </p><p>“Why- Why me? I don’t understand…” Taeyong bit his lower lip anxiously.</p><p>“Because I’m a dreamer.” Doyoung beamed like he couldn’t be happier with his explanation. </p><p>“Huh?” Taeyong’s eyes widened in puzzlement. </p><p>The dark-haired boy held up Taeyong’s hand like a gentleman meeting a lady for the first time, he brought it to his face and smooch the back of his hand lightly. “Trust me for once.” Taeyong felt the vibration of his voice and the way Doyoung looked up at him like this gave him thoughts that were not so innocent. There was no way he could say no to him. Like a moth that was dangerously drawn to fire, Taeyong could not resist the warmth that Doyoung emitted. </p><p><em>Say No. What are you waiting for? You can’t be serious, why do you think he chose you? It’s because you’re a toy that can be replaced. You don’t deserve to be loved, because you’re worthless and useless.</em> Taeyong rubbed his temples and he knew what was missing – alcohol. That was the only way to stop the bickering in his head.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Doyoung asked encouragingly and the voices in his head had finally silenced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So who's more of a tease, Taeyong or Doyoung? ;p</p><p>I have been taking some time to edit the past few chapters because I noticed the italics were gone! and I finally figured out how to add them in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. If I knew better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong has the physique of a dancer - lean and muscular, but Taeyong was on the thinner side. His low body fat and low muscle mass made him seem borderline underweight, but it was hard to notice with his clothes on. Taeyong seemed like the kind of guy who didn’t eat properly or pay much attention to his health, and Doyoung was here to feed him. Something about seeing how thin Taeyong was made him want to stuff him up with food, proper food. Not food like sweets and popcorns and crisps, but food as in rice and noodles and meat. Doyoung nodded to himself, He definitely needed some meat. </p><p>Taeyong’s stomach rumbled in response to Doyoung’s question which made his cheeks blush, “I’m not- wait, wait where are we going?” </p><p>Doyoung didn’t answer. He dragged Taeyong out of the night club and got into his Matte Black Ferrari. “Hop in.” </p><p>“I won’t unless you tell me where we’re going.” </p><p>“We’re going to grab some food, Yongie.” Taeyong cringed at the nickname, but the thought of food certainly didn’t seem like a bad idea since he had been drinking more than he ate these days.</p><p>Doyoung noticed the way Taeyong was admiring the details on the seats and the driving wheel, so he commented, “You’re making me jealous, Taeyong.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Taeyong tore his eyes away from the luxury car and directed it to Doyoung’s side profile instead. </p><p>“Why have I not seen you looking at me the way you look at my car?” Doyoung meant it as a joke, but it didn’t sound like it once he had said it, he softened his tone this time, “If you fancy, we can drive around like this more often.” </p><p>Doyoung turned his head to look at him when they were waiting for the traffic lights to turn but Taeyong was looking outside the window like a five-year-old kid on a road trip with their parents. Doyoung ruffled Taeyong’s golden hair and continued to drive when the car behind him honked at him. </p><p>They were standing outside their flats when Taeyong asked, “Why are we back home, I thought we’re getting food?”</p><p>“Food delivery.” Doyoung went into his house and realised Taeyong didn’t follow him since he was still standing outside his door looking slightly suspicious. </p><p>“If you don’t want to come to mine, we can go to yours instead?” Doyoung suggested and Taeyong shook his head almost immediately. </p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?” Doyoung took his hand in his and led him into the house. </p><p>Taeyong sat with his back straightened and knees together on the sofa that he had once slept on. </p><p>“Anything to drink?” </p><p>“Water is fine thanks.” Replied Taeyong whilst rubbing his temples. </p><p>“Are you sure? Just water?” </p><p>“Alcohol then?”</p><p>Doyoung beamed like he finally got an answer he was satisfied with, “We’ve got Soju, Red wine, White wine, Champaign, Sake? Or Whisky, Gin, Rum. Anything you can name except beer because I don’t drink beer.” </p><p>“Up to you.” Doyoung went through his liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of Sake that Jaehyun got him for birthday. After Taeyong downed a few glasses of sake, his expressions finally softened and managed to sit back on the sofa. Doyoung wondered if Taeyong could even taste what he was drinking, but he didn’t complain. He was happy to see him being a bit more relaxed around him. </p><p>The honey-haired let out a long sigh, “Why are you living here?” Taeyong asked whilst examining the bottle of the Sake and acknowledging how much it cost. </p><p>“It’s so warm and tight and it’s just the perfect size,” Doyoung said whilst looking at the pretty boy who was sitting in front of him. </p><p>“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were talking about something else.” Taeyong squinted his eyes and snickered. </p><p>“Who knows. Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” Taeyong looked even cuter when he was flustered. His ears red and his face flushed like a peach as he pretended not to hear what he had just said. </p><p>“Can I ask the same of you?” Doyoung asked.</p><p>“My boss gave me a place to live for free, but in return, I had to sign a ten-year working contract with her. Well, it might sound a bit stupid now but at that time it seemed like the best option for someone who was living on the streets.” </p><p>Doyoung tilted his head to the left and said sarcastically, “Hm, wonder what she saw in you?” </p><p>Taeyong finished his fifth glass in the time of ten minutes, “I do wonder, she probably planned to sell me in the black market as a sex slave or something until she realised, I’ve got more use than that.” </p><p>“Hey, slow down. We haven’t even ordered food yet, you’ll be drunk by the time it gets here.” </p><p>“Nah, it takes more than that. It’s my job to drink with my clients.” Taeyong passed the other glass to Doyoung and prodded him in the chest. “Why are you not drinking? Come. Drink with me.” </p><p>“But you’re not at work now.” </p><p>“Am I not?” Taeyong pouted and remarked sarcastically, “How sad.” </p><p>Doyoung watched as he threw his head back and poured another glass of the clear alcohol down his throat, a droplet escaped and trickled down from the corner of his lips and stopped at the bump of his Adam’s apple. </p><p>“I thought our relationship was beyond that.” Doyoung smiled politely. </p><p>“Says who?” </p><p>“Me.” Then, he passed his phone to Taeyong with different kinds of restaurants listed on the app. His eyes sparkled at the sight of all the varieties he could get as he scrolled through the list. </p><p>“First time?” </p><p>Taeyong nodded animatedly, unable to take his eyes off the screen. </p><p>“Order anything you want.”</p><p>When the food came, Taeyong happily munched on the chips, burritos and hamburgers he had ordered. Doyoung liked watching him eat, there was something so rewarding about feeding someone and seeing them smile because of how good the food tasted. But it would feel even better if it’s the food he had made. Doyoung ran his long fingers tenderly through the hair of the squirrel looking boy who had stuffed a mouthful on both sides of his cheeks. <em> How cute. </em></p><p>When Taeyong swallowed the food in his mouth and turned his head to face Doyoung, a smile that he has only seen in his dreams appeared right before his eyes. </p><p>It was as unexpected as the first snow, his joyous smile was like a snowflake which fell upon the tip of his nose and instantly melted away at the touch of his skin. And he couldn’t help but act like an innocent child who looked up into the sky and waited for more sprinkles of wonders to land on his face, his shoulder and between his fingers... This was when he knew all the coldness would be worth enduring for, as the fire in his heart was lit by his longing and burning desires. </p><p>Doyoung reached out to touch Taeyong’s nape and leaned in to kiss the small scar next his eye affectionately. Many people would consider a scar on the face as a flaw, but on Taeyong, it was another story. The so-called ‘flaw’ was in the shape of a four-leaf clover, and it only highlighted how undeniably attractive he was because nothing could detract him from his beauty.  </p><p>Bashfully, his cheeks flushed red and raised his hand to feel where Doyoung’s lips had been. </p><p>“You’re so nice to me...” </p><p>“Why? Are you surprised?” </p><p>“Well I mean, no one has been this kind to me for no reason.” </p><p>“I do have my reasons.” And Doyoung smiled mischievously with his hand still on his nape. Taeyong poured another glass for himself with shaky hands and responded, “of course.” After he finished his share, he took Doyoung’s glass and finished his too. Then he started to drink straight from the bottle. </p><p>“Are you not going to ask me why?” Doyoung asked whilst brushing his thumb against his ear. </p><p>“Nope.” Gulp, gulp.</p><p>“Don’t you want to know why?” Doyoung raised his right eyebrow. </p><p>“Nope, because it’s only going to disappoint me.” </p><p>Doyoung learnt that you wouldn’t be able to open the red door by force so there has to be a key to the lock hiding somewhere. </p><p>“Well, It’s not sex.” </p><p>“Oh really? Because that’s the only thing I want from you, really.” Taeyong said scornfully. </p><p>By this time, they both had a fair share of food and alcohol. It must have been the alcohol that made Teayong sounded so alluring to Doyoung. Although he knew the younger boy was being sarcastic, there was always some truth to the jokes people told. And this was certainly one of them. </p><p>Taeyong wanted him like he wanted Taeyong. </p><p>“Let’s have a little ‘get to know each other’ session.” The dark-haired boy suggested. </p><p>“What are we? Five?” </p><p>“We’re not that far off actually.” They both cracked up. They had no idea why, but they found it so funny that they couldn’t stop laughing at each other. Taeyong’s hand was clapping against his thigh but when they finally calmed down to take some breaths, Doyoung felt his hand leaving. So he clasped his hand down and made Taeyong’s hand remain where they had been before – on his thigh. </p><p>“Mr Five-year old, do I have to keep it PG for you then?” Doyoung asked whilst locking his fingers with his. </p><p>“You better,” Taeyong said jokingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have you guys got any idea what this chapter is leading up to hehehe /smirk/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Careful manipulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, Doyoung played the cinematic playlist on his laptop and then they started off asking each other very basic questions. </p><p>“What’s your favourite colour?” Doyoung wondered.</p><p>“For what though? Hair?”</p><p>“Hair, in general. Hahaha.” Doyoung shrugged.</p><p>“Well, I like my hair blonde, as you can see. I quite like my hair in red too, which I had about half a year ago. In general, I like pink. How about you?” </p><p>“I like blue, all kinds of blue.” </p><p>“I can see you in blue, you’d look good.” </p><p>“Thanks, hahaha. It grew on me. I used to wear black a lot, but many designers gave blue outfits to me as gifts.” Doyoung shrugged, “and Johnny said it makes me look soft, whatever that means.” </p><p>“Who’s Johnny?” Taeyong was picking at his fingernails when he asked. </p><p>“He’s one of my closest friends.” </p><p>“Just, friends? I mean you two look good together, has anyone told you that?” Doyoung thought he sounded like he was jealous, so he decided to mess around with him. </p><p>“Not just friend, we’re more than that.” Then he paused to check on Taeyong’s reaction, but he was looking down at his fingers. Just when he was about to clarify, his phone rang. And Taeyong read “Johnny ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜” on Doyoung’s phone screen. </p><p>Doyoung painfully declined the call and tried to get Taeyong’s attention back, but the phone rang again, so Doyoung picked it up this time, “Yes?” </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep, Doie... I- “ </p><p>“I’m busy right now. Is it anything important?” </p><p>“No...” And there came the silence. </p><p>“Then let’s speak tomorrow, bye.” Doyoung didn’t want to hang up on Johnny like that but Taeyong was waiting for him. </p><p>“We’re not just friends as in he also works for me. And yes, many people have said that to us before but we’re not in that kind of relationship.” Taeyong looked at him in disbelief and Doyoung panicked, “He’s the one who set his name on my phone. It’s not like what you think.” </p><p>Taeyong started picking at his fingers again thus Doyoung tried to divert the conversation, “how about you, do you have any friends?” </p><p>Taeyong started drinking the third bottle of wine that they have opened for the night. “Does Ten count? If he doesn’t then I probably don’t.”</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Well, I work with Ten and we do have nice chats, but we never hang out after work. And I didn’t make many friends during high school, most of them didn’t last very long. They’d just suddenly stop talking to me and I had no idea why. I stopped trying after a while, I mean I had enough to deal with at home. Hmm, a lot of the guys didn’t like me because the girls they liked had a crush on me which I couldn’t understand why. What did they see in me, my looks? How shallow.” Taeyong scoffed. </p><p>“I can introduce Johnny, Jaehyun and Haechen to you. I have a feeling that you’ll get along with them, they’re very genuine people. I’m quite picky with friends too.” Doyoung said sincerely. </p><p>“Maybe. Who knows?” Taeyong smiled at him, but there was a glint of sadness in his eyes. </p><p>Intoxicatingly, Taeyong dragged his finger across Doyoung’s shoulder and praised, “you have very wide shoulders like a rugby player. I like them.” Then he rested his head on his shoulder, and his golden locks smelt fruity and sweet. </p><p>“Thank you Taeyong,” said Doyoung as he started to play with Taeyong’s hair. </p><p>“It feels nice, I like it when you- play with my- hair,” Taeyong said with hip-cups. </p><p>“Are you drunk already? Seems like you’re a lightweight after all.” Doyoung teased. </p><p>“Shh- “he put a finger on his lips and whispered whilst their faces were only five centimetres apart, “you’re enough to make me lightheaded without the help of alcohol.” Then, Taeyong collided his lips with Doyoung’s and the tip of their tongues intertwined. Doyoung felt a shot of adrenaline through his body as he nibbled on Taeyong’s lower lip which made the younger boy let out soft moans in between kisses. Whilst they were kissing fiercely, Taeyong’s fingers started to unbutton Doyoung’s shirt impatiently, but the raven-haired suddenly stopped him and said in a serious, almost threatening tone, “I won’t be able to stop myself later if you don’t stop now.” </p><p>“Then don’t, let’s just fuck and forget about each other like you would.” Taeyong trailed his lips down from the taller boy’s neck to his chest, then ending up kneeling on the floor between his knees. Doyoung watched as Taeyong rubbed his devilishly beautiful face against his bulge. The way he licked his groin and unzipped his trousers with his teeth made Doyoung's chest swell. The younger boy smirked and took Doyoung’s cock into his hand. Every time he stroked it, his head followed in the same motion as he rubbed his flawless rosy cheeks on it like a treasured prize. Doyoung’s cock grew bigger and bigger under Taeyong’s careful manipulation. The blonde boy placed his lips at the tip of his cock provocatively without putting it in his mouth. He only grazed his lips on it like he was putting on a lip gloss. Occasionally, Taeyong looked up to make eye contact with the older boy whilst tasting him up. </p><p>The string snapped and Doyoung finally lost it, “Fuck, you’re such a tease. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll never be able to forget me Taeyong.” Doyoung didn’t mean for this to happen, but how could you resist someone who’s as gorgeous as Taeyong, tempting and seducing you like this. </p><p>“We’ll see about tha-” Before he could finish his sentence, Doyoung grabbed a handful of his hair and thrusted his cock into Taeyong’s warm mouth, shoving it so deep into Taeyong’s throat, it made Taeyong’s lustful eyes watered and a mix of pre-come and saliva trickled down his chin, sending Doyoung wild. </p><p>“Tell me, where do you want to be touched?” <em>shpock.</em> Doyoung pulled his cock out from Taeyong’s mouth to allow him to speak. Taeyong pointed at his own crotch as an indication but that wasn’t the response Doyoung wanted. </p><p>“Say it,” Doyoung ordered.</p><p>Taeyong was so obviously flustered and didn’t want to say it aloud, but he still managed to utter, “please… t- touch me down there.” </p><p>Doyoung never thought he would take so much pleasure in humiliating him. He smiled as he smoothed out the hair that he has been pulling forcefully all this time, “That’s my good boy. Now, stand up and let me treat you.” Said Doyoung lovingly. Before Taeyong stood up, he gave the boy another kiss where the taste of Doyoung’s cock tainted his lips with saltiness. </p><p>Then, Doyoung slid down on the sofa and ordered the younger to straddle over his face whilst facing his long bare legs. </p><p>“Continue to do what you were doing.” And Taeyong did as he was told, he started to lick and suck on Doyoung’s impressive size like an ice lolly. Until he felt the tingly sensation on his chest when Doyoung playfully pinched his erected nipples, making Taeyong moaned helplessly. </p><p>“Aren’t you sensitive?” Doyoung taunted. </p><p>Next, Doyoung gave him a hard slap on his right ass cheek and Taeyong moan even louder. Doyoung felt the vibration of his voice on his cock, it was like an electric shock which sent shivers down his spine. </p><p>Carefully, Doyoung examined Taeyong’s cock, it was clean, in a pinkish shade, as beautiful as the owner himself. <em> How perfect can he be? </em>Doyoung put Taeyong’s already fully erected penis into his mouth and gave it a good taste. It was warm, sweet and slightly salty all at once which reminded him of the flavour of salted caramel. It was a taste that he could easily become addicted to.</p><p>Both of them started to rock their hips into each other’s mouth and the sound of their cocks hitting the back of their throats filled up the room, “Ah Doyoung hmph...” </p><p>He loved the way Taeyong called his name as their actions intensified. However, Doyoung suddenly stopped when Taeyong was about to come, “Why did you stop?!” </p><p>“Beg me. Tell me to fuck you harder and that you’ll never forget me after this.” </p><p>“Please I beg you. Please fuck me harder.” Taeyong's voice was clouded by lust and desperation. </p><p>“And?” said Doyoung, unwilling to take any actions.</p><p>“Oh fuck, of course, I’m not gonna forget you. please let me come. Please fuck me Doyoung...” </p><p>In the end, Doyoung was satisfied with his plea so he continued to pleasure him with his mouth until he finally came down his throat when Doyoung held it in.  </p><p>He spread Taeyong’s perky cheeks apart and poked the rim of his dainty asshole with his elegant index finger, “Has anyone used this before?” </p><p>Taeyong, who was still trying to catch his breath, replied weakly, “you’d... you’d be the first.” </p><p>To his content, Doyoung bit on his ass cheeks to mark his territory and plant strawberries down his inner thighs. “You’re mine Taeyong, do you understand?” He stuck his tongue out and started circling the exterior of his anus, like an island waiting to be explored. Taeyong whimpered as he had never felt something quite like it before. </p><p>After wetting the exterior, he made Taeyong licked on his fingers as a lubricant. When he finally pushed the tip of his finger in, he felt Taeyong’s grasp tightened on his thighs. </p><p>“Ahh... fuck...” Taeyong said breathily as Doyoung pushed his index further in.</p><p>Doyoung started to thrust his finger in and out of his asshole, and when the fruit seemed ripe, he introduced his tongue alongside his finger. Each time he pushed his tongue all the way in, it edged Taeyong closer to climax. They were both sweating now but they have never felt better.</p><p>“Doyoung quicker... quicker, quicker! I’m almost there. Ah...” the younger boy cried as he clenched tighter around his tongue and finger. </p><p>“As you wish.” </p><p>Their breath quickened and Doyoung felt like he was going to explode when he finally came down Taeyong’s mouth and the younger boy spurted on his toned muscular stomach at the same time as him. </p><p>They were exhausted, by the time they both cleaned up and got changed into more comfortable clothes. Doyoung checked the clock and it was only a few hours away from when he had to get up and work again. He pulled the younger boy into a gentle kiss, then picked him up to his bedroom. He laid him down so tenderly like the stickers “Fragile – handle with care” were stuck all over him. </p><p>“Rest now. Just promise me you’re not going to pretend you don’t know me again.”</p><p>Taeyong turned his back to Doyoung and whispered, “whatever you say…” Doyoung hopped into the bed and scooped the smaller boy into his embrace and spooned him from behind like a koala hugging its tree.</p><p>“You’re a good boy Taeyong.” Said Doyoung whilst running his fingers through his hair. </p><p>Not long after, Taeyong was fast asleep meanwhile Doyoung tried to get off the bed carefully without waking Taeyong up whom he cherished so dearly. Taeyong had such childlike features which could be easily mistaken as underage especially when he was asleep, but it only deepened Doyoung’s desire to care for him. The older boy reached out his hand to caress Taeyong’s face fondly. He said to the younger boy who was asleep, “You can’t forget me, after all this time I've been searching for you. For all those times you’ve come into my dreams and barged into my life without my consent and now you want to leave as if nothing happened? Just like that? How could you just come and go as you please? You, heartless creature.” </p><p>“You’re mine now and I will never let you go until the day I die.” And he planted a kiss on his forehead and walked away but he realised Taeyong was tugging on the corner of his sleeve. </p><p>Doyoung smiled at how cute and clingy Taeyong could be, a moment ago, he was saying stuff like “let’s just fuck and forget about each other” and now he wouldn’t even let go of him in his sleep. In fact, he knew Taeyong craved to be loved despite his deep insecurities. </p><p>Doyoung wanted to get to the bottom of what happened to him and his family,  how he ended up being homeless at such a young age. But he couldn’t push Taeyong too hard, or he might trip. </p><p><em>One step at a time.</em> He told himself and gently loosen Taeyong’s grip and tucked it under the blanket. </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the usual Johnny, he did not greet him when he got on to his car and the atmosphere was bizarrely tense and unnerving. They were both used to staying up late and partying all night but the dark circles under his eyes could hardly go unnoticed.</p><p>“Did you manage to fall asleep last night?” Doyoung asked, knowing very well what the answer would be. He poked the driver’s squishy cheek, but it got quickly snapped away by Johnny irritably. </p><p>“No.” and he continued to drive silently.</p><p>In all the years he has known Johnny, he has only seen him getting angry twice. The first time was when Johnny found out that Doyoung’s father had been whipping him because he wasn’t doing as well as his older brother in school, even though Doyoung was always ranked in the top five of his year. The second time was when he found out his ex had been cheating on him with his older brother. But he couldn’t understand why he was angry this time. Could it be because of last night? But normally Johnny wouldn’t be pissed off at him over little things like that. But he tried anyway. </p><p>“I’m sorry about last night Johnny, I was just- occupied.” Doyoung stuttered at the sight of Johnny clenching his teeth. He did not want Johnny to lash out at him because he had seen angry Johnny before, and it was no joke. One glare would be enough to make his stomach drop. </p><p>“What’s <em>important</em> to you? Am I important?” </p><p>That was obviously not the turn Doyoung was expecting Johnny to take. It caught him off guard, but he recovered quickly and answered, “For sure you’re important to me! You know me better than anyone else, you stuck by my side when the whole world turned against me. And you know I would do the same for you. What’s making you question our friendship, Johnny?” Doyoung asked concerningly, “This is some serious issue.”</p><p>“Someone was at your house last night?” Johnny asked bluntly. </p><p>Doyoung had no reasons to deny it, they were both grown adults anyway. “Uh, yes. How did you know?” Johnny was hopping on different topics so quickly that it made Doyoung feel like he couldn’t keep up with his pace. </p><p>“Is it Park Jaehwa?” </p><p>“Park- who?” Doyoung’s brows furrowed.</p><p>“The girl you spoke to at the rock festival we went to last month, I saw you eyeing her up.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, you know I was only checking out her green leopard print hair. In that case, even you were checking her out. I’m sorry, did I steal your girl? I’m not interested, you can take her anytime you want.” Doyoung forced a laugh out but it sounded weird, so he stopped. </p><p>“No, for real. Who was it?” </p><p>“The guy that kept appearing in my dream, I found him. His name is Lee Taeyong.”</p><p>“Oh? That’s great news. How come I didn’t hear you talking about it?” Johnny’s tone softened.</p><p>“Well it’s only quite recently, and I wasn’t sure if it was him. He’s so different from how I imagined him to be.” <em>Honk! </em></p><p>“Ah! Kamjagiya~” Doyoung almost jumped out of his seat when the car behind them hooted at them and he realised it was because Johnny hadn't moved forward an inch even when the lights had turned green. The morning traffic was no joke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG so here it is!!! I debated for so long if I should add this scene but I thought it was needed for the development of the story and a treat for my readers if you've made it this far into my story ! (and lol poor Johnny, I'd never hung up on him). </p><p>Also, this is my first time writing a sex scene so I hope you like it (〃ω〃) teehee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Footsteps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a while since he slept so well and waking up feeling rested. Most of the time he would’ve fallen asleep on the hard floor of his apartment before he could reach his bed because of how drunk he was. How nice it was to have someone to carry him to bed as Doyoung did. </p><p>Instantly, Taeyong remembered where he was as Doyoung’s pleasant scent surrounded him. But he rolled around only to find the other boy missing and Taeyong felt his heart skip a beat. He rolled from left to right and right to left repeatedly but the voices in his head wouldn’t leave him alone. </p><p>
  <em>See, I told you this was going to happen, did I not? All he wanted is sex and now he’s got it, he’s going to abandon you.</em>
</p><p>“That is not true, he made me promise that I wouldn't forget him after this,” Taeyong argued back. </p><p>
  <em>Yes so? You were the one who made the promise, did he say he would do the same? No, you idiot. Of course, you wouldn’t be able to forget him, but he will forget you in a heartbeat. I bet he was already onto someone else. Why, do you really think he was going to fall in love with you? You don’t deserve to be loved, Taeyong. You’re wasting your time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doyoung is too good for you, you worthless piece of shit.</em>
</p><p>And the underlying anxiety finally boiled over. He ran out to the living room yelling, “Doyoung?” </p><p>No one answered. </p><p>Then he checked the bathroom, “Doyoung?” </p><p>Nope. </p><p>Taeyong saw his reflection in the mirror, he looked hideous in Doyoung’s t-shirt because it looked way too big on him. Due to the low neckline, the hickeys on his neck and his chest were visible. It gave him a mixed feeling of joy, embarrassment and resentment. He tore his eyes off the mirror and the disgusting reflection of himself and continued to search for the rich fuckboy desperately. </p><p>He tried to go into the other room, but it was locked, “Doyoung are you in there?” He knocked.</p><p>Nothing. Only his voice bounced off the walls of this small apartment. Just when he was about to give up and leave the house, he found a sticky note on the fridge that said: </p><p>
  <em>Hope you had a good night sleep Taeyongie. I would’ve gone to go to work by the time you read this, but I made you some breakfast before I leave ☺  You’re welcome to have some if you want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Love Doyoung</em>
</p><p>“Love Doyoung my ass.” He rolled his eyes and pretended to puke but the smile on his face gave it away. Taeyong took out the container that had another note stuck on it which said,</p><p>
  <em>Microwave for 1 minute and enjoy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-L D</em>
</p><p>He pressed around the digital buttons on the microwaved and the wonderful smell of chicken bibimbap flooded the room. He didn’t have any appetite until he saw the steaming hot rice and the tender chicken waited to be devoured by him. </p><p>When he had his first spoon, he could feel the love and time Doyoung had put into the dish with every spoon he ate. Taeyong cringed at his thoughts but it was the perfect description of what he was feeling now. </p><p>The last time he had homemade food was probably when he was eight when his mother was still alive to feed him and take care of him. </p><p>Next thing he knew, Taeyong tears were balling out uncontrollably into the chicken bibimbap as the memories of his mother lingered in his mind whilst he ate his breakfast gratefully. </p><p>After he finished his breakfast, he grabbed his clothes and went back to his flat. He had the choice to put his own clothes back on and leave Doyoung’s clothes on his bed, but he didn’t. </p><p><em>He has a lot of nice clothes anyway, I’m sure it doesn’t hurt to lose one of his pyjamas.</em> </p><p>Taeyong liked the way it smelt like him and he wanted to take it home and hide it. And maybe smell it when he missed him, because Taeyong being his pessimistic self, he was sure he would never hear from the other boy again. </p><p>When Taeyong arrived at the club, Ten waved at him and told him to sit down at the bar table in an urgent manner, “So…” he smirked as his eyes lingered on Taeyong’s collar, “You had fun last night?” </p><p>When the blonde boy realised where Ten was looking at, he held on to his collar tightly, “It was fine.” Said Taeyong and smiled at the Thai boy self-consciously. </p><p>“But to be honest he doesn’t seem like those typical rich boys who fucks around, although that’d be hot too.” </p><p>Taeyong repeated after the voices in his head, “You can’t judge a book by its cover.” That’s what Taeyong said, but he actually hoped Ten was right.</p><p>“That’s a pretty white lie. Hell yeh, you can. Your Ten hyun has come across all kinds of people here. The rich fuckboys, the rich losers, rich narcissists, rich criminals, rich people who don’t want to pay, any categories you can think of. You know I’ve heard that there are a lot of people who had their eyes on that Doyoung guy. He’s practically famous in the fashion and entertainment industry, but he was never once caught dating with any celebrities or famous people. Isn’t that weird? Like if I didn’t see you today, I would’ve thought he’s got erectile dysfunction. But I’m more into the other guy, you know the one who’s always by his side. Ah… what’s his name, Eddy? James, Jacky, Johnny? Ah yes, Johnny. That’s it. Even his friend is spicy as fuck, if I’m either of them, it’ll be impossible for me to just stay friends with them hahaha.” </p><p>Meanwhile, Ten began to babble on whatever new gossips he has collected from last night and Taeyong just responded with “yeh” and “uh-huh”. He didn’t pay much attention to what else Ten had to say after they’ve stopped talking about Doyoung. </p><p>The conversation carried on for awhile when Ten passed him a few more new cocktails that he had been experimenting with, giving them names like Devil’s anus and God’s finger… something weird and terrible like that. Taeyong never quite understood Ten’s humour, but many middle-aged men seem to like it.</p><p>First, he gave the Devil’s anus a go, the alcohol stung his nose and burnt his throat like wasabi. He didn’t like it. Then, he tried God’s pinky or whatever the name was, and it had the same effect, or perhaps this was a little worse because that was what he imagined hand sanitisers to taste like. He was never picky with what he drank but maybe it’s true when they say, <em>‘once you’ve had a taste of the good stuff, there’s no turning back.’</em> It didn’t just apply to food and drinks but also people. And To be more specific - Doyoung. </p><p>He thought about what Ten said about Doyoung, and he agreed. If he only wanted to get into his pants, he didn’t have to cook him breakfasts or take him home when he’s drunk or getting himself into trouble for stepping his toes into Taeyong’s business when he saw someone was about to rape him in the back street. </p><p>Maybe Doyoung did want more than sex. Though he stopped himself before he could get his hopes up because the voices in his head kept giving him reality checks. </p><p>Taeyong tried to stop himself from thinking about the tall dark-haired boy during his time with other clients, but his mind was so dedicated to playing tricks with him. </p><p>It kept replaying the scenes of what happened last night, of how Doyoung kissed his hand and drove him home and the way he spoiled him with all the food he wanted to eat. And the way he ruffled and played with his hair affectionately and called him a “good boy”. Of how they made out and let their hands run wild. </p><p>In an attempt to stay composed at other people’s presence, he shook his head and hit himself on the head, hoping to give his head a mild concussion so the image of Doyoung would go away, but his other senses had already been awakened. </p><p>Taeyong could feel the way Doyoung’s naked body pressed against his and furiously tugged on his hair when he got excited by the rhythmic motions. He could almost hear Doyoung’s breathy voice whispering into his ears, telling him to beg…</p><p>Overwhelmed, Taeyong slammed the bottle in his hand onto the table, making a loud crashing sound. His clients all looked at him in confusion while he grumbled and stormed out of the room. </p><p>“Did you say something to piss him off?” </p><p>“What me? No. Did you?”</p><p>Taeyong heard them discussing about him, but it quickly faded into the loud disco music. He went straight to the bathroom without wanting to meet any strangers who tried to wrap their arms around his waist, asking for a free kiss. He splashed the cold water against his face, hoping it could kick Doyoung out of his restless mind. <em>What are you doing? Pull yourself together Taeyong.</em> Said the boy who was looking back at him in the mirror. He smacked himself so hard on the face, it made his cheeks flushed red. </p><p>He went back into the room and apologised to his clients by making a sloppy excuse for what happened earlier. They quickly accepted his apology and started playing drinking games together. Taeyong thought drinking games were a bit pointless because, at the end of the day, he always drank more than he had to from losing. </p><p>He realised that the more he drank, the more vivid Doyoung’s image became. He really wanted to see him again, to smell him again and to watch him trying to restrain himself when Taeyong was seducing him. But he can’t go finding him now, he’s the one who said they should just fuck and forget each other, how could he go running after him now? No, they’ve made their farewell. And he wasn’t thick-skinned enough to cling onto him. Maybe he should just masturbate when he got home, that’s what he needed. It’s not about Doyoung, he has just been sexually inactive for too long that’s why. </p><p>At the end of the night, Taeyong waited for his last group of clients to leave and then stumble his way back again in the dark. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he didn’t bother to take it out, it was probably fraud messages or advertisements. It buzzed again and again, but he kept ignoring it until he heard the footsteps behind him. </p><p>Taeyong listened carefully and two people were following closely behind him. However, every time he looked back, there was no one. Was he hallucinating or someone was actually following him? Could it be the people who cornered him last time? Were they coming back for him because last time they were interrupted? Taeyong accelerated, and the footsteps behind him quickened as well. </p><p>His palms became moist as he thought of all the possibilities of what could happen to him if he was caught. Maybe he should call someone? But whom. Ten was still working and his Boss was on a vacation. </p><p>
  <em>How about Doyoung? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No no, don’t. Let’s not bother him. </em>
</p><p>But there was no one else he could think of. </p><p>When he was about to take his phone out from his pocket, a huge hand covered his mouth from the back and pulled him into the gloomy side street. Taeyong thought that was it, that was the end of his life. They were going to take the money that he didn’t have, and gang rape him. And then sell him as a slave in the black market, and once they were done with him, they will dissect him alive and sell his organs with dirty knives and surgical tables that were covered in blood that came from the last 20 different people who were unfortunate enough to have the same ending as him. Even though his life wasn’t great, he was too young to die now. Taeyong continued to scream but his voice was muffled. The man who captured him pushed him against the wall and said in a low volume, “shush, it’s me, Doyoung.” Although Taeyong could barely see his face in the dark he recognised those eyes that resembled a rabbit, and his voice that sounded like honey to his ears. </p><p>The taller boy walked him deeper into the street and took a turn to the left and two turns on the right and Doyoung’s car was parked there next to the pavement. The taller boy shoved Taeyong into his car rapidly and put his seatbelts on for him. Then, he quickly hopped into the car himself.</p><p>Doyoung cupped Taeyong's face with his large hands and asked worriedly “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” </p><p>“Ufrr I'mr ffrine” Taeyong’s voice was squished like his face. </p><p>“I’m glad Taeyongie.” Doyoung’s smile was so wide that his eyes turned into crescent moons. He rested his forehead against his and their faces were so close that it made Taeyong’s heart fluttered. No one has ever looked at Taeyong the way Doyoung looked at him; it was sheer bliss. He looked at the younger boy like he just found his puppy who ran out into the street and almost got run over by a car but hadn’t.</p><p>“What are you doing so late on the street, creeping behind me like that, it gave me such a fright, I thought it was someone else,” Taeyong questioned whilst Doyoung was driving.</p><p>“Don’t you check your phone? I thought you were ignoring me on purpose,” said Doyoung. </p><p>Taeyong looked at his phone and saw the messages which Doyoung sent him. </p><p>
  <em>DY : Where are you right now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>DY : Are you on your way home? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>DY : Do you want a lift? </em>
</p><p>By getting messages like that, Taeyong suddenly got a picture of what it would be like to have Doyoung as a boyfriend. Some may think those questions were indicative of Doyoung’s controlling and needy character, but not to Taeyong. He has never felt quite as important to someone before. All he knew was that Doyoung cared about him and it made him feel grounded, after years of floating around like a bin bag that was lost in a hurricane. </p><p>“There was someone else following behind you, we’ll talk about it when we get home,” said Doyoung seriously and Taeyong’s hair at the back of his neck stood up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, tbh when I was writing this fic I thought about writing a little side plot for Johnny. But I couldn't decide between Johnten and Johnjae or just leaving Johnny with Dy. hahahah so I just left it out. What do you guys think? </p><p>Anyway, thanks for waiting for the update x gosh I've been drowned in deadlines lately, hope you guys are still around &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sweet or Savoury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their apartment was just across the road, around the corner, but Taeyong wished the car ride was a little longer because he didn’t like serious talk very much. And he wasn’t sure he was ready to answer all the questions Doyong was going to ask. His heart was beating against his chest frantically, and he thought <em>I need some more alcohol.</em></p><p>They stood in front of their apartment doors, “Yours or mine?” asked Doyoung attentively.</p><p>“Yours,” Taeyong said within a heartbeat. </p><p>“Why? I’ve never visited your apartment, are you hiding something from me?” Doyoung lifted Taeyong’s chin with his authoritative fingers. Taeyong turned his head away shyly and taunted, “No I’m not, it’s just a bit messy right now. You know, I don’t expect guests anytime like you do.”</p><p>“I only expect you.” Taeyong felt the butterflies in his stomach, but what he was about to say made him feel ten times worse. “Or maybe Johnny.” <em>Why is it always Johnny?</em> He wasn’t sure if Doyoung was really that oblivious or if he said it purposely to make him jealous. </p><p>When they both sat down on to the sofa once they had sex on, Doyoung only poured him a cup of water, “No wine today?” Taeyong said flatteringly, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice. </p><p>“No Taeyongie, not today. You’ve had enough at work, and I’ve got something to ask you. And want you to remember the conversation we will be having tonight.” Doyoung waved three fingers in front of him and asked jokingly, “How many fingers?” </p><p>“Six? You really think I’m going to say six?” Taeyong rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away, “Really? no drinks today?” Doyoung shook his head and laughed at him in pity. </p><p>“Awhh…” Taeyong huffed and pouted.</p><p>“How was breakfast? I saw you had it.” </p><p>“It was good.” It was a simple answer but Doyoung looked so proud of himself and said, “I'll cook for you again sometime.” </p><p>Taeyong didn’t know what to say to that statement because he didn’t believe that was going to happen again. </p><p>“On a serious note, how did you get into so much debt? Those people were the ones who tried to- hm” Doyoung in an attempt to search for a better word, but apparently couldn’t, “hm rape you.” </p><p>“Well, it’s a long story...” </p><p>“Well, we’ve got time.” Doyoung smiled whilst stroking his hair reassuringly. No one has ever cared to ask him about his past, they all just assumed it was something Taeyong has done that put him in this situation, that he deserved what had happened to him.</p><p>Taeyong took a deep breath before he began to explain, “I don’t remember much from the earlier days, but my family was just like any another family. My dad owned a small company and we were decently well off. But when I was twelve my mother died in a car crash and everything went downhill from there. My dad got remarried to this woman who had a child of her own. I couldn’t exactly know what it was, but I could tell from the time I first met her there’s just something very off about her. I tried to tell my father, but he didn’t listen. He called her the love of his life for fuck’s sake. I mean what else could I have done right?” Taeyong stopped as he felt a lump in his throat. </p><p>Doyoung held his hand firmly and Taeyong continued to talk about his painful past. </p><p>“I could tell that she always tried to make things difficult for me, but it only got worse when my dad had fallen seriously ill.” The tears were dripping down his face and crash landing on to his trousers, “She didn’t feed me and started to lock me out of the house whenever she felt like it, and when my father died, she took all the money that was left behind from my dad and moved to another country with her son, leaving loads of debt under my name.” </p><p>“I just turned 18 that year when I got kicked out of the house since I couldn’t pay for the mortgage. And I was too old for any orphanages to take me, so I eventually dropped out of school as well. Sigh, I still remember those days so clearly. It felt like my whole world was torn apart.” Taeyong scoffed and looked up into the ceiling, trying to stop his tears from falling. </p><p>“But things have gotten better right? You have a job now and somewhere to live?” Doyoung took some tissues and handed it over to Taeyoung, which he took politely. </p><p>“That’s what I thought at first. In exchange for somewhere to stay, she made me sign a 10-year contract to work at her nightclub. And when she found out I was in a load of debt she used it to her advantage as she added sex as another service on the list, because you know the price for that was much higher than any other services on the list. She knew how much I wanted the money.” Taeyong paused and cried even harder, “I’ve tried! But I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t do it with someone I didn’t know, just for the sake of money! I stopped before anything happened because I was too scared. I just couldn’t do it…” Taeyong felt as if all the negative emotions he had been repressing all of his life had finally burst out since it was the first time he has ever spoken about this openly. </p><p>Doyoung wrapped his arms tightly around Taeyong and consoled, “It’s alright, everything is going to be alright. I won’t force you to do anything if you don’t want to.” Taeyong was so moved by Doyoung, he had been respectful, kind and caring to him ever since they met. Doyoung was everything he could ask for, but he never thought he could actually meet someone so lovely in real life. </p><p><em>This is too good to be true. Something is off, this can’t be right.</em> The voices alarmed him. </p><p>“I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me. Why do you keep running back to me when I try to hide from you! My life is such a mess, I don’t want you to get your feet dirty by making you step into the mud Doyoung. Leave now. If you leave now, I might still be able to forget you and continue with my life like nothing has happened.” Taeyong lied, “you have no many choices, you can go be with all the girls who are chasing after you or Johnny. Just not me, I’m a horrible person who will only cause trouble in your life. Leave me now like you have never met me; I wouldn’t blame you.” Taeyong pushed him away forcefully but Doyoung repelled and hugged him even tighter. </p><p>“What? Johnny? He’s my best friend. And no, I’m not giving up on you, you cannot convince me to do so. There’s no such thing as getting my feet dirty, you’re not dirt. You’re Taeyong, someone who deserved to be loved and spoiled, not stepping on. Taeyong, give me a chance to show you I’m serious about this. You are the one I want, no one else, not even Johnny.” </p><p>Taeyong asked worriedly, “What if one day you decide you’ve had enough of me and decides to leave?” <em>I cannot deal with someone who I treasure leaving me again, I’d rather not have one right from the beginning.</em></p><p>“I promise you Taeyong, no matter what happens I will not leave you at my own will. Even if we are separated, I will find my way to you. Trust me for once and let me prove to you that I am worthy of your attention and love.” Before Taeyong had the chance to say what was at the tip of his tongue, Doyoung sealed it with a kiss. At once, Taeyong felt a lot calmer inside without the help of alcohol.</p><p>When their lips parted, Doyoung’s smile was so precious he looked like a kid who just received a packet of sweets and chocolates. His teeth were pearly white, and his gum was healthy pink, a tone lighter compared to his beautiful lips. It was a smile full of innocence and joy, a smile that Taeyong could never be sicked of. </p><p>“I know you have days off this coming weekend, do you want to go to the lake resort with me? It’ll be super fun. I haven’t had a holiday myself for so long, my friends kept urging me to go on one, because they think all the work is driving me mad. But you know, it is actually work that keeps me sane. I like being occupied, and when I have nothing to do, I feel like something is missing. But now that I have you, you can keep me occupied when we’re on a holiday together, right?” said Doyoung whilst holding his hands and started swinging it excitedly. </p><p>The voices in his head were screaming but he ignored it this time and smiled in reciprocation, “Right, I guess it will be a nice change. Normally I just sleep in.” </p><p>That night, he stayed over at Doyoung’s apartment. The bed they shared smelt like the owner of this house, and the sheets were so soft that he felt like he was sleeping in the clouds. The older boy’s arms were wrapped around his waist as if he was afraid Taeyong might run away from him again without any notice. Taeyong turned around to face Doyoung who had already fallen asleep with a smile on his face. </p><p>“You’re not going anywhere… are you?” Doyoung murmured. </p><p>“No, I’m not. Not this time.” Taeyong whispered and nuzzled closer to him, placing his right ear to his broad chest. He listened to Doyoung’s heartbeat evenly like a metronome as his eyelids felt heavier and heavier. </p><p>The next morning when Taeyong woke up, Doyoung had already gone to work. He went straight to the kitchen this time and found a note stuck on the fridge with a little rabbit magnet holding it in place. </p><p>
  <em>Morning sleeping beauty, I made you some sandwiches on the coffee table. I don’t know if you like them savoury or sweet, so I made you both. There is also a glass of fresh orange juice in the fridge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you very very very soon, missing you already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Love Doyoung</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong took the orange juice out from the fridge and sat by the coffee table where a selection of sandwiches lined up orderly on the china plate. There were egg sandwiches, ham and cheese sandwiches and strawberry jam sandwiches. After having all of the sandwiches, he felt stuffed, but he didn’t like wasting food. Then, he wrote a note to Doyoung: </p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the meal. See you soon Doyochi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Taeyong</em>
</p><p>Drawing him a little bunny next to <em>Doyochi</em> to his delight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO Here is the big reveal!!! More cutie fluffy Dotae next chapter if you're here for it! </p><p>Please don't be shy to leave me any comments or kudos. Thank you so much for all those who have and I'm so happy to see you guys are enjoying this fic! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lava you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days seemed to pass quicker when there was something to look forward to. It has been long since he felt like his life was not completely aimless and meaningless. When he felt tired at work, or when he had a client he didn’t want to serve, he just thought of the time he would be able to spend with Doyoung this weekend. Unquestionably, Taeyong being Taeyong, he was careful not to get his hopes up in case he would be disappointed. Though, Doyoung has done a great job in not disappointing him so far. </p><p>Doyoung offered to give him a lift every night after work but Taeyong rejected it. He didn’t want to rely on Doyoung so much and he knew it would be too tiring for Doyoung to do this in the long run. Which was why Taeyong let him set his phone number as an emergency number, in case the debt collectors or anyone else tried to bother him on the way home. Additionally, he downloaded an app on his phone where it would be automatically activated once the time past 2 a.m. which allowed Doyoung to see his live location. So, the older boy would be able to notice if he was suddenly travelling at an unusual speed or a very different route.</p><p>Trying to pack for the one-night trip, Taeyong felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He hadn’t been on a trip for so long, the last time was when he was on a school trip to a museum and all they had to bring was themselves. He didn’t know what clothes to bring either, most of the clothes he owned were performing clothes that his boss bought him. He didn’t want to look out of place, so he dug through his wardrobe, and found a beige shirt. He matched it with the splashed paint trousers and paired it with his favourite pink beanie that he liked to wear when he couldn’t be bothered to style his unruly hair. </p><p>When Taeyong was still puzzled over what to wear for the second day, his phone buzzed and it was a message from the boy next door.</p><p>
  <em>Doyochi: Have you packed everything for tmr?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong: No, I don’t have much clothes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doyochi: You can come over to choose from my wardrobe if you want?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong: Umm… No. I don’t want to see you yet.</em>
</p><p>Taeyong wanted to keep up the suspense since he has been painfully waiting for tomorrow to come, he didn’t want to spoil it now.</p><p>
  <em>Doyochi: Aww, how about I choose an outfit for you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong: Sure, but why aren’t you asleep yet? OT? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doyochi: No, I just can’t stop thinking about you. </em>
</p><p>Taeyong intuitively hid his face behind his hands whilst he felt the temperature of his face rising, trying to cool himself down with his icy hands. He couldn’t understand why Doyoung has this effect on him, because generally when others flirt with him so blatantly, he’d internally cringed the hell out before he smiled awkwardly in return. But it was different with Doyoung, he felt something warm gushed out from his chest like a lava cake that’s been sliced open. </p><p>
  <em>Taeyong: What time should we meet? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doyoung: Noon and we can have brunch together ☺ </em>
</p><p>And the next day came in the blink of an eye. </p><p>____________</p><p>Doyoung had prepared two bowls of fried noodles on the kitchen table, Doyoung passed the bigger bowl to Taeyong and looked at him with anticipation. Like last time, Doyoung’s cooking warmed Taeyong’s heart as he nodded in satisfaction. Doyoung patted Taeyong’s head and began to pick out the beef pieces from his bowl to give them to Taeyong. </p><p>After their brunch, they started heading towards the lake district. Driver Doyoung winded down the window to let the fresh air in as it brushed softly against his face meanwhile Taeyong decided to have a quick nap before they arrived at their destination. </p><p>Doyoung shook Taeyong lightly on the shoulder to wake up to a beautiful scenery. The trees were in a burnt orange uniform, standing solemnly around the lake like they were guarding a celebrity. The great lake reflected the bright blue sky and its bodyguards like a mirror. So still, so peaceful. </p><p>Taeyong spun around as he had never felt this blissful before, to be somewhere so marvellous with someone he liked. Whilst he was appreciating the golden view, he could feel Doyoung’s laser eyes burning his clothes away. Taeyong pointed in a random direction anxiously and exclaimed, “Look! This place is awesome.” </p><p>Yet, Doyoung's eyes were glued to him, “I know, but Taeyongie, you’re something else.” said Doyoung as he took a step closer. Taeyong closed his eyes and waited but their lips didn’t meet. Instead, the older boy booped him on the nose and took his hand in his. Doyoung chuckled at the adorable sight of Taeyong puckering his lips. Taeyong was awfully embarrassed but Doyoung had already ran away before Taeyong could hit him. He started chasing after him clumsily whilst dragging the mini suitcase behind him.  </p><p>Once they had checked in at the hotel, Doyoung suggested going on the pedal boat. It was his first time going on a pedal boat which he thought were for kids only, he was worried that it might tip over and fall into the lake but Doyoung got on the boat first to demonstrate. </p><p>“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Said Doyoung as he held out his hand. It didn’t seem so scary now that Taeyong was not alone, he could trust Doyoung to be there leading the way. </p><p>And so what if he falls into the lake, they fall together. </p><p>When he was getting on to the boat, Doyoung made sure to hold his hand chivalrously. The ducks and swans were swimming next to them leisurely as if they were demonstrating the proper way to pedal. Singing softly like he was lulling a baby to sleep, Doyoung’s timbre was gentle and airy, </p><p>
  <em>“I just wanna make you feel okay, </em><br/>
<em>but all you do is look the other way, mm ~ </em><br/>
<em>I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay,</em><br/>
<em>I just kinda wish you were gay…” </em>
</p><p>Whilst Doyoung was singing, he occasionally looked back at Taeyong like there were no one else in this world except for him. Taeyong felt himself getting lost along with the stirred up feelings in his dark starry eyes. When Doyoung finished singing the song, Taeyong asked, “Why didn’t you become a singer?” </p><p>Doyoung shook his head, “I like what I’m doing now. Plus, I’m having enough trouble with the attention I’m getting, I don’t want anymore.” He chuckled, “How about you?” </p><p>Taeyong knew the man who was sitting next to him was popular without his reminder, anyone who has a pair of eyes would’ve guessed. Therefore, he decided to ignore that statement and move on, “Hmm I’d love to be an idol, but don’t you think it’s a bit unrealistic?” </p><p>Doyoung opposed, “No, I don’t think it’s unrealistic. I think I can add you on the list of performers to some of the festivals or gigs that I’m holding so you get more exposures. Also, I think I can try contacting Jaehyun and see if he can give you a hand? What you think?” </p><p>“Wait, the Jaehyun you’re talking about is Jong Jaehyun? Like the noona killer angel face singer – Jong Jaehyun?” Taeyong’s eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>“Hahahaha wow is that what they call him now? I mean yes sure. I spoke about him before, did you not remember?” </p><p>“No no I did, I just didn’t think it was <em>that</em> Jaehyun.” Taeyong giggled. </p><p>They found out that they were fine with pedalling, but not so good at steering since there were a few times where they almost bump into someone else’s boat. They had so much fun that for the first time and in a long time, Taeyong had enjoyed life by leaving all the worries behind.</p><p>And most importantly, he finally had someone to turn to other than alcohol.</p><p>After the boat ride, they went to have Korean barbecue and Doyoung ordered so many dishes the whole table was covered in all different kinds of meat including beef, pork, chicken, clams, squid… After they finished all the food they had ordered, Taeyong was so full the food was at his throat, but Doyoung bought him a chocolate gelato cone at the ice cream store which his sweet tooth couldn’t say no to. </p><p>Once they’ve gotten back to the hotel room, Doyoung let Taeyong take a shower first. When Taeyong came out from the shower, Doyoung was sitting on the bed only with a tank top on which made Doyoung’s shoulders look even broader and more masculine, and the arms were so toned it made him want to reach out to feel it. </p><p>“Come here and sit Taeyong.” Said Doyoung as he patted the space next to him. Taeyong walked up to the handsome young man who he had been fortunate enough to see more than once and even go on a date with. He sat down nervously with his hands on his knees whilst Doyoung reached into his trousers pocket and took out a silver bracelet with a locket charm. </p><p>“With that, you’ll be mine, and I’ll be yours.” He put it on around Taeyong’s wrist. It was designed like a cuff, once it was put on, it couldn’t be taken off simply by pulling the opposite direction. </p><p>“So, I hope from now on you’re done running away from me because this is custom made. That means except me, no one else, not even the makers could unlock it for you.” Doyoung dangled a crimson key in front of him, “If you’re ever naughty, I’ll throw this to the bottom of the ocean. Or less romantically, flush it down the toilet.” Said Doyoung as he pinned Taeyong down onto the bed. </p><p>“Is that a threat?” asked Taeyong daringly, “because it’s turning me on.”</p><p>Doyoung smiled with his eyebrow raised, he looked even sexier when his inky black hair was messy like this. </p><p>“And you know what else does it mean?” Doyoung blew into his ear suggestively. </p><p>“What?” Taeyong encouraged, waiting to be entertained by Doyoung’s ridiculous metaphor.  </p><p>“It also means that only I can fit perfectly into you.” Doyoung bent down and kissed Taeyong on the lips. Then he trailed down to his neck where he sucked hard on, leaving fresh marks on his loved possession. Doyoung pulled Taeyong’s shirt over his head impatiently and pressed his hands on Taeyong’s torso, feeling the heaped-up wound. It felt sore but not enough to hurt. The way Doyoung was feeling him up was like a blind man reading the braille, Doyoung was reading Taeyong’s past by tracing his finger on the slashes and bruises.</p><p>When his hands travelled up to his chest and picked the berries he lusted for it set Taeyong’s body in flame. He squirmed underneath Doyoung as the older male swirled his fingers around his hard-erect nipples. Now that he wasn’t intoxicated, Taeyong’s senses were heightened to a whole new level. Every single touch sent shivers down his spine and his stomach burned in desire.</p><p>As if he could read his mind, Doyoung said, “I made sure not to give you any alcohol today, to make sure you can see the face of the guy who fucks you good, Taeyongie.” </p><p>Taeyong gasped when Doyoung pressed his groin against his and began to rock. Simultaneously, they were making out passionately whilst his hands kept stimulating his nipples. Taeyong could feel Doyoung’s cock growing bigger like his as his breath became heavier. Eagerly, Doyoung tore off Taeyong’s trousers just as Taeyong couldn’t wait any longer to unbuckle the taller boy’s belt. Along with the trousers, the wall the Taeyong has built around him has been torn down all at once. Not by force, but with consideration and tolerance. </p><p>Now, their cocks brushed against each other without any more physical and mental barrier. Taeyong let out a sigh of relief because that was exactly what he wanted. The sight though, made him feel so lewd, so lewd that he turned his head to the side to avoid making eye contacts with the other boy. </p><p>Doyoung wrapped his gracious fingers around them to increase the friction and groan in exhilaration when Taeyong started to thrust into his fist heavenly.</p><p>“Look at me Taeyongie.” Said Doyoung as he tilted his chin up to kiss him forcefully before he lifted his legs and hooked it over his broad shoulders. Doyoung squeezed the lube all over his hand to make each and every inch of his fingers covered in the cold liquid before he began to poke at the entrance. </p><p>“mmm, stop teasing me Doyoung…” Taeyong shuddered. </p><p>At first, Doyoung inserted only one finger. It felt strange, but Taeyong quickly got used to it. Next, he inserted his second finger, it began to hurt, but he craved more. </p><p>“Look at how your hole is sucking in my fingers. So cute how desperate you want me in there.” Then, he inserted the third finger and it hurt a lot, but he didn’t want to stop now. Doyoung saw that he was struggling, so he rubbed his stomach and soothed, “Just breathe and relax baby, it’s going to feel good very soon.” And Doyoung was right, he got used to the pain pretty soon and he reached down to grab his hand to move it in a back and forth motion. </p><p>When he thought Taeyong was ready, he gently pushed the tip of his girth into his virgin hole. Doyoung’s size was so much larger than his fingers, cold sweat dripping down his face. But they proceeded, Doyoung thrusted and he pushed it all the way in where it hit his prostate. </p><p>“Ahh! Doyoung…” The older boy didn’t dare to move until Taeyong told him it was fine to do so, and the pain quickly turned into pleasure. Doyoung’s hand grabbed his hips on either side, whilst he was shoving his cock into the tiny passage. Their moans echoed in the hotel room whilst Doyoung’s hips started to move at a quicker pace.</p><p>“Taeyong you’re so tight, fuck. Can I come into you?” Doyoung asked considerately. </p><p>“Don’t- stop Doyoung. Don’t stop.” </p><p>The sound of their body clapping against each other became louder and faster. And Taeyong felt like he could explode anytime now as he dug his fingers into Doyoung’s back like a canvas. </p><p>“I- I’m going t-to come Doyoung ahh!” Taeyong arched his back and squirted his come onto Doyoung’s abs whilst he felt a gush of Doyoung’s warmth shoot right into his stomach.  </p><p>Doyoung ended it with a short peck on the lips and they both laid there facing each other in exhaustion. Taeyong was glad that Doyoung did not give up on him after all those times he tried to push him away. Even after when they have had sex, he didn’t throw him away like a toy he was bored of. </p><p>At first, they were both too afraid to cross that line. Last time, Taeyong was too intoxicated to be scared and Doyoung was too infatuated to resist. This time was different, this time they have fully accepted each other for who they were. </p><p>Taeyong felt like the luckiest man in the world to have someone like Kim Doyoung lying next to him. His hair was damp, and there was sweat running down from his neck to his chest. <em>How could someone as sweet as Doyoung possibly belonged to him?</em> Since the first time he met him, this question has ran through his mind around a billion times, but Doyoung kept refuting Taeyong’s theory and clearing all the doubts he and the voices had in the past. For once, Taeyong believed he could be loved and was worthy for it. On top of that, Doyoung was the man he could trust and rely on, he no longer had to carry all the burden on his shoulders by himself. </p><p>The blonde-haired boy nuzzled closer to Doyoung's pulsing chest, and the scent of Doyoung thickened to his liking. “Just don’t lose my heart like you do with the key.” Said Taeyong quietly. </p><p>“I won’t lose either, because they come hand in hand sweetie,” said Doyoung. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist and kissed him on top of his head. His fingers were brushing through Taeyong damp golden hair and said, “We still have many more years to come.” </p><p>The next morning when Taeyong woke up, Doyoung was still sleeping next to him, smiling and murmuring in his sleep like he was having a sweet dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's not finished yet!!! I'll upload the final chapter this week so don't miss it xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Boundless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong was walking back home after another day at work. It has almost been a month since the last time Doyoung had pulled him into the back street, hiding him away from the thugs. It was strange that they don’t come and bother him anymore because he still hadn’t paid off all his debt yet. Unless… Unless it was Doyoung. </p><p>Taeyong ran back home at the speed of lightning, and sure he could control his limbs much better without drowning himself with liquor. He had been listening to Doyoung since he wouldn’t stop nagging him to drink less when he finally saw all the bottles that were piling up in his flat which he wanted to put into the recycling bin but kept forgetting. He always tried to explain to Doyoung that he would try to decrease the amount he drinks gradually, but his job wouldn’t allow him to do so because it was part of his job to drink with his clients. However, he had made some progress because he didn’t binge drink after work by himself anymore. </p><p>They had plenty of arguments over his job at the club because Doyoung couldn’t bear to see him being touched by anybody else. As well as the number of times he had to pick him up from the streets because Taeyong was too drunk to find his way home. </p><p>He tried to explain to Doyoung that he didn’t want to turn into a housewife that completely depended on him financially because the gigs he performed at were only enough to pay for the water bills. He didn’t want the relationship to become one-sided, he wanted to contribute something to their relationship too. He didn’t want to be the one who was always getting helped, he wanted to help Doyoung as well if he could.</p><p>Even though the Doyoung was good at handling his temper, he’d still get grumpy when he saw the marks that other people had left on him from work, he had never come at him directly. But he’d start scrubbing the bathtub as well as the sinks in the kitchen. Then maybe vacuum the floor and mop it after. </p><p>Seeking for confrontation, Taeyong stormed into their flat after he took his shoes off at the door where Doyoung always told him to. He walked in to see Doyoung making some cheese and crackers at the kitchen with a baby blue apron on. The apron that Taeyong bought him as a present with laces around the edges and white little bunnies printed all over it. <em>Awh, Doyoung looks like such a good hubby.</em> Taeyong thought. He smacked himself on the cheeks and took a deep breath to recollect himself and said, “Did you pay off my debt without discussing it with me beforehand?” </p><p>“Yes, why not?” said Doyoung whilst laying the appetising mid-night snack in front of him. </p><p>“I don’t want you to do it, I don't want to be some sort of liability to you. I don’t want you to get into my business!” Taeyong said whilst he rubbed the back of his neck. Doyoung took both of his hands in his and said, “Taeyongie, you’re not a liability. I did it because I wanted to not because I felt like I had to. I happily and willingly did what I did. I think it’s time for you to move on and stop living in the past. Stop letting it prevent you from achieving your dreams, to live your life to the fullest because you had to deal with something that wasn’t your responsibility to deal with in the first place.” </p><p>Doyoung paused and stroked Taeyong’s cheeks affectionately, “You’re my boyfriend if I don’t get into your business, who else’s business should I get into Taeyong. I care about you and just want you to be happy. In the past, I strived to achieve and become successful because I wanted to prove my father wrong. To show him that without my family background and money I can still become who I am now.” Taeyong looked at him with those large puppy eyes that melted his heart, the dark-haired boy pulled him in with an arm wrapped around his waist. </p><p>“But now, there’s you- Taeyongie. You are someone who I want to spoil and invest on, to love you like no one has done, to give you all the love that you deserved.” </p><p>At first, Taeyong playfully thumped on his chest with his little fists, but after he heard what Doyoung had to say, he wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s too. </p><p>“Also, Jaehyun just contacted me saying he got you a place for the audition this Saturday.” </p><p>“Oh my god! Really ?!” Taeyong hopped on to Doyoung and luckily the older boy reacted in time and scooped him up with his hands on his ass. “You’re the best Doyong,” said Taeyong.</p><p>“Does that mean you’re going to quit your job at the club?” asked Doyoung tentatively. Taeyong looked at him mischievously and replied, “Maybe?” Then he smooched his boyfriend on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>He was laying on one of the beach benches with his eyes closed, listening to the waves crashing onto the shore and the bubbling sound of the ocean foam pushed the little pebbles and seashells onto the sandy land. </p><p>The number of seagulls that were flying around was way beyond the numbers of human visitors. Doyoung used his face as a bookmark and put it in between pages where he had stopped reading, as well as using the book as a protective layer for the bird’s faeces. He couldn’t remember when the last time was when he had the time to just sit down and read the book that had been sitting on his bookshelves for more than two years. With a tint of saltiness in the air, Doyoung inhaled the smell of the old book which smelt like dust and wood.</p><p>However, the weight of the book was taken off, and Doyoung started to wonder, <em>how hungry does a seagull have to be until it starts eating a stack of old paper?</em> Apparently not much. He sat up and opened his eyes and it was no starving seagull but one of the most beautifully sculpted men in the world staring down at him disappointingly. </p><p>“What are you doing, lying here like an old man? Come join us. Jaehyun, Johnny and Haechen are already swimming in the sea!” said Taeyong. The blondie tugged on his hand like a child begging their parents to buy a toy for them at a store. </p><p>“But isn’t it a bit too cold to get into the water?” Doyoung said reluctantly. </p><p>Hand on his waist, Taeyong whined, “Come onnnnnn… Please, pretty please!” and he battered his eyelashes at him and smiled at him brighter than the summer sun.</p><p>Doyoung was stunned as there were few seconds where he felt as though the exact same scenario had been replayed.</p><p>“Come, Doyoung.” The man of his dreams said radiantly as he held his hand and led him towards the boundless blue sea, where his friends were merrily waving at him at a distance. </p><p>At last, this was not a dream which he had to wake up from.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Round applause to me and my readers! Thank you to all of you who have walked side by side with me to the end of this story. And especially to those who have bookmarked, kudos, subscribed and commented, it really meant a lot to me as I never expected to receive so much love from you guys. &gt;//.//&lt;</p><p>This fanfic has finally come to an end and I feel a bit sad to wrap this up but my  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729302">next work</a> is now up! xx<br/>If you like this please share the fic and spread the love. Otherwise, I'll see you in my next work, Ciao my boos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>